Miss Marauder
by Lys Weasley
Summary: Elysabeth Reason era uma garota. Não qualquer uma, é claro, ela era amiga deles. E o que seria dos Marauders sem ela? xx um universo alternativo onde quem é Peter Pettigrew? xx
1. Capítulo 1

**Capítulo 1**

(Elysabeth's POV)

Entrei sorrateiramente no quarto que pertencia ao Sirius e fechei a porta silenciosamente. Caminhei na pontinha dos pés até a cama dele, onde o mesmo se encontrava todo esparramado, cheguei bem perto do ouvido dele e gritei:

- BOM DIA, SIRIUS!

_AHÁ!_ Ele deve ter pulado uns cinco metros! Novo recorde!

- Bom dia, Lysa – respondeu ele, de mal humor. – Ahn, muito gentil o modo em que me acordou... Devo agradecer?

Ri e fui saltitando até a porta como uma criançinha feliz.

- Nah! Não precisa, não – respondi e saí porta a fora indo até o quarto do James que ficava em frente ao do Sirius.

Coloquei o ouvido na porta e ouvi passos. Franzi o cenho. James _nunca _acordava cedo. Bati na porta e logo escutei um "entre" abafado vindo de dentro. Abri a porta e me deparei com o quarto do Prongs revirado de cabeça para baixo, como se um furacão tivesse passado por lá.

- Hum... Bom dia, James.

- Bom dia, Lysa! – ele respondeu, feliz.

Arregalei os olhos e corri em sua direção, coloquei a mão na testa dele, medindo sua temperatura. Estaria ele delirando?

- O que você está fazendo? –perguntou.

- Você está bem? – perguntei, mas antes que ele respondesse emendei, contando nos dedos: - Primeiro você acordou cedo, no domingo, tá hoje nós voltamos para Hogwarts, mas você nunca acorda cedo, segundo você já está pronto e terceiro, mas não menos importante, você está de bom humor de manhã!

- Cara Lysa, você não percebeu o quão lindo está o dia de hoje?

Olhei-o como se ele fosse um E.T. que tivesse acabado de se materializar na minha frente.

- Er... não? – disse, confusa.

Ele deu de ombros e continuou arrumar o seu malão, bem, pelo menos isso continuava igual. Ele e Sirius deixavam para fazer tudo na última hora. Ainda pasma, fui até a porta, saindo do seu quarto. No corredor, me dirigi até as grandes escadas da mansão e desci cantarolando uma música qualquer. Quando cheguei à sala de jantar, encontrei o Sr. e a Sra. Potter tomando o café-da-manhã, o primeiro com um exemplar no Daily Prophet na mão.

- Bom dia, tio Steven e tia Alicia! – exclamei, sobressaltando-os.

Eu ri das expressões deles e me sentei no meu lugar habitual, ao lado da cadeira de Sirius.

- Bom dia – disse o tio Steven, sorrindo.

- Bom dia, Lysa – respondeu a tia Alicia. – Ansiosa para voltar para Hogwarts?

- Ah! – exclamei. – Muito! Finalmente o sétimo ano, hein?

- Pois é – ela disse, suspirando. - O tempo passou voando...!

Concordei com a cabeça e comecei a me servir.

Após alguns minutos, James apareceu e sentou-se na cadeira ao lado do pai.

- Bom dia, filho – disseram Steven e Alicia.

- 'Dia – respondeu e começou a comer.

De repente, nós ouvimos passos apressados descendo as escadas rapidamente.

- Atrasado? – perguntou Sirius.

- Não, ainda – respondeu a Tia Alicia, rindo.

Sirius suspirou aliviado e sentou-se ao meu lado.

- Ah, e, bom dia – desejou ele.

* * *

><p>Na ala trouxa da estação King's Cross estava tudo muito tranquilo. Haviam poucas pessoas passando por aqui ou por ali, vez ou outra correndo para chegar a tempo de pegar o trem. Quando começamos a nos aproximar da parede entre as plataformas nove e dez, o número de pessoas começou a aumentar, além da mudança dos objetos carregados pelas mesmas.<p>

- Cala a boca, Petúnia! – ouvi Lily, exclamar ao longe.

Sorri. Lily é minha amiga desde o primeiro dia em Hogwarts, no qual dividíamos o mesmo nível de ignorância sobre o mundo bruxo e o mesmo medo de não sermos selecionadas para casa alguma. Quando a conheci, ela estava acompanhada de um garoto estranho, Severus Snape, e quando James e Sirius começaram a atazaná-lo, o mesmo e Lily deixaram a cabine. Não me lembro exatamente porque eu fiquei, mas sei que não me arrependo. Porque a partir daquele momento eu encontrara os melhores amigos que uma pessoa poderia ter.

Vi James sorrir ao meu lado, o mesmo sorriso que ele sempre reservava para Lily, um sorriso largo e sedutor que faria qualquer uma - que não eu ou Lily - derreter-se ao seus pés. Nos despedimos do Sr. e da Sra. Potter e fomos em direção da plataforma nove e três quartos.

- Hey, Lily! – chamei-a, quando chegamos perto o suficiente da ruiva.

- Oi, Lysa – respondeu ela, sorrindo.

Nós nos abraçamos e começamos a falar rapidamente um resumo dos nossos feitos nas férias.

- Como é que elas se entendem? – ouvi Sirius perguntar a James, ao nosso lado.

- Não faço ideia, Padfoot.

- Olá Sirius! – falou Lily, e em seguida, o sorriso que até então mantinha no rosto diminuiu, e ela se dirigiu a James: - Oi, Potter.

Automaticamente o semblante alegre que Prongs (quase) sempre mantinha se desfez e ele ficou quieto.

- Vamos? – perguntei a todos, tentando aliviar o clima tenso.

Eles concordaram e nós atravessamos a parede um por um. Chegando a plataforma vimos que esta já estava apinhada de gente carregando malões, corujas e outras quinquilharias. Lily separou-se de nós para se juntar as outras meninas, não antes de me fazer prometer que depois iria para lá, e eu, Prongs e Padfoot seguimos nosso caminho para a nossa habitual cabine. Lá encontramos Remus sentado, lendo um livro grosso e de aparência velha.

- Hey, Moony! – exclamamos juntos.

- Olá, Lysa, James e Sirius.

- Como foi o verão? – perguntei-lhe sentando ao seu lado.

- Normal – respondeu.

- Nada mais para acrescentar?

- Não, Mia – ele me respondeu, risonho.

Sorri de volta. Eu realmente gostava quando qualquer um dos meus amigos me chamava de Mia, não sei se eles reagiam aos seus apelidos assim também, eu suponho que não, mas mesmo assim... É legal lembrar da minha forma animaga. Desviei meu olhar para James, que estava na minha frente e percebi que ele retornara a ficar tristonho, como havia ficado ao falar com a Lily. Inclinei-me e segurei sua mão.

- Não se preocupe, Prongs – murmurei. – A Lily um dia irá perceber que cria a imagem errada de você.

- Será mesmo? - ele duvidou, sério.

- Não desista agora – respondi, simplesmente.

- Agora, Prongs, não ouse ficar nesse estado de depressão a viagem inteira, entendeu? É o nosso _último_ ano! – falou Sirius, numa tentativa estranha de animá-lo.

James assentiu e nós mudamos de assunto.

O trem começou a se movimentar e subitamente não podíamos mais ver a plataforma. A viagem transcorreu tão calma quanto se pode ser na presença de Sirius, ora ou outra aparecia alguém – geralmente garotas – para dar um "oi" para ele ou para James, ou... bem, para mim, mas daí eram garotos, claro. Peter Pettigrew também deu as caras por aqui, para – naturalmente – encher a nossa paciência. Mas tirando isso, foi legal a nossa última viagem de ida para Hogwarts. Hum, isso soou estranho.

- Tomara que eles tenham se lembrado de alimentar aquele dragão antes da seleção das casas. – disse Sirius, subidamente.

De início não entendi o que ele quis dizer com isso, segui seu olhar, e vi dois primeiranistas olhando-o com caras de assustados. Quando perceberam que nós os olhávamos também, saíram correndo, e Sirius começou a rir. Bati no braço dele.

- Coitados, Pads.

- Ainda bem que os seus tapas não doem porque senão eu teria um problema. – ele falou, sorrindo maroto.

Revirei os olhos e voltei a olhar para a janela. James havia ido para a cabine dos Monitores há poucos minutos e pelo visto iria ficar por lá por um bom tempo.

- Eu não sei como Dumbledore colocou o Prongs como Monitor Chefe. – comentou Sirius, seguindo a minha linha de raciocínio.

- Talvez ele esteja querendo que nós tomemos jeito. – falei, olhando-o. – Já que só o Moony não deu certo.

- Opa! – reclamou Remus. – Também não foi bem assim.

- Aham. – debochei, olhando-o descrente.

- Mas ele sabe que ninguém conseguirá nos impedir. – continuou Sirius.

Dei de ombros.

- Deixe Dumbledore tentar, mesmo assim.

Ficamos em silêncio por um tempo, cada um perdido nos próprios pensamentos. Até que uns minutos depois, James chegou, e jogou-se à nossa frente.

- Bom, agora eu tenho que cumprir a minha promessa.

Eles me olharam estranho e eu resisti a vontade de rolar os olhos e respirar fundo ou simplesmente ignorá-los e sair de lá.

- Eu prometi para a Lily que iria para a cabine dela, lembram? – perguntei-lhes, lentamente.

- Ahh! – exclamaram Prongs e Padfoot em uníssono.

- Não lembro, não, mas eu entendi – disse Remus.

Rindo, saí da cabine e fechei a porta atrás de mim. Comecei a procurá-las no compartimento onde provavelmente estariam.

- Olá! – falei, ao chegar lá.

- Oi, Lysa! – responderam todas ao mesmo tempo.

Quando digo todas me refiro à Lily e Marlene, minhas amigas e companheiras de dormitório. Eu sou a única que é amiga delas e dos Marotos ao mesmo tempo, já que Lily odeia James, Lene despreza Sirius e etc. Claro que isso torna a minha vida muito mais complicada, mas o que seria da vida sem alguns problemas, não é?

Em um piscar de olhos, estávamos em Hogwarts, descíamos do expresso e nos dirigiamos ao tão sabido caminho até as carruagens. Despedi-me das meninas e lhes disse que as encontraria no dormitório para colocarmos as conversas em dia. Procurei por Prongs, Pads e Moony pela multidão de alunos e os achei já subindo em uma das carruagens; corri para alcançá-los.

- Oi – falei, ofegante pela corrida.

- Dá para acreditar que é a última vez que nós fazemos esse mesmo caminho? – perguntou Sirius, meio lunático.

- Não – respondi.

- É um tanto estranho pensar nisso – completou Remus. – Depois desse ano tudo será diferente.

- É – concordou James, simplesmente.

Olhei-o e o vi pensativo, um tanto triste até. Entenda, se você convive com James Potter há sete anos, você _vai_ achar estranho quando o encontrar nesse estado. É a mesma coisa que encontrar o Padfoot sem dar em cima de nenhuma garota. Ou seja, praticamente impossível.

Talvez eles tenham razão, tudo será diferente depois que esse ano acabar. Mas eu tinha uma ligeira sensação que tudo poderia começar a ser diferente _agora_.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: Oii! Estou de volta, amores, e dessa vez com uma longfic! Sim, é um tanto UA, mas não vou me desviar da história orignal da J.K., prometo! Basicamente, a única coisa diferente é que Peter Pettigrew não faz parte dos Marauders, mas é só isso. Eu realmente espero que vocês gostem tanto quanto eu gostei de escrevê-la. Dedico cada capítulo, não!, cada _palavra_ dessa fic para a Lola e para a Bella, que sempre me ajudaram, me deram ideias e me apoiaram. Amo vocês, minhas lindas, amo mesmo! Classifiquei como James e Lily porque é o casal principal durante boa parte da fic, ok? Ok. Vejo vocês na quarta-feira com o capítulo 2! Não se esqueçam das reviews, sim? ****Lys x**

**PS: Feliz aniversário, Lily! **


	2. Capítulo 2

**Capítulo 2**

(Elysabeth's POV)

O jantar fora normal assim como todos os outros. Com os mesmos avisos e os mesmos discursos. A única coisa que mudara foram as estranhas palavras de Dumbledore, encorajando-nos a ficarmos mais unidos do que nunca, porque tempos difíceis estariam por vir. Sim, nós sabíamos disso. Eu passei praticamente as férias inteiras na casa de James e em todos os dias era a mesma coisa, com mais desaparecimentos, mais mortes suspeitas, tio Steven e tia Alicia - que eram aurores – não paravam em casa, estavam sempre em algum tipo de missão para o Ministry of Magic.

- ELYSABETH! – James, Sirius e Remus exclamaram.

Olhei-os, irritada.

- Que foi?

- Você estava distraída – respondeu Sirius.

Nós estávamos no dormitório deles, todos os três estavam jogados em suas próprias camas, enquanto eu estava sentada comportadamente na cama de Remus enquanto nós conversávamos.

- Eu ainda não acredito que nós conseguimos chegar ao sétimo ano sem sermos expulsos.

- Nós? – perguntou Remus, com as sobrancelhas erguidas.

- É, nós – afirmei. - Você não é santo, Moony.

James e Sirius gargalharam ao meu comentário. _Novidade._

- Ah, eu estou acabada – suspirei. – Boa noite, meninos.

- 'Noite, Lysa.

Fechei a porta do dormitório deles atrás de mim e desci as escadas. Haviam poucos alunos no Common Room, só alguns do segundo e quinto ano. Subi para o dormitório feminino e entrei no meu quarto.

- Lysa! – exclamaram Lily e Marlene e me puxaram para a roda de conversa.

* * *

><p>Primeiro dia de aula. Animação estimada entre 0 e -2, afinal quem é que fica feliz em começar a estudar de novo?<p>

- Eu estou descendo não quero me atrasar – comunicou-nos Lily, abrindo a porta do quarto e saindo.

Ah, é! A Lily fica feliz.

Me arrumei, e fui – linda e maravilhosa – acordar os preguiçosos no dormitório deles, como de costume.

- Estou entrando – avisei, abrindo a porta.

Eu quase ri da cena. Sirius e James estavam completamente jogados nas suas respectivas camas enquanto Remus saia do banheiro, completamente arrumado.

- Boa dia, Mia.

- Boa dia, Moony – respondi e apontei para os dorminhocos – Nada?

- Não, boa sorte se quiser tentar.

Sorri diabólicamente para ele e peguei minha varinha. Conjurei dois lindos baldes cheios de água e os posicionei em cima das cabeças deles. Um... Dois... Três.

- PUT...!

- Sem palavrões, Sirius – interrompi-o e pisquei os olhos de maneira meiga.

Ele se sentou abruptamente e balançou a cabeça de um jeito esquisito, tipo quando os cachorros se balançam para tirar a água de si, sabe? Bizarro.

- Você precisa inovar, Lysa. Todo ano você faz isso. – falou James, irritado, colocando os óculos.

- Eu tentarei, Prongs – disse, sorrindo. – Vamos indo, Moony?

Ele assentiu e nós saímos do quarto. Conversamos por todo o caminho até o Great Hall e nos sentamos em nosso lugar habitual na mesa de Gryffindor. Pouco tempo depois, James e Sirius entraram no aposento causando milhares de suspiros de todas as suas admiradoras e/ou fãs e/ou ex-namoradas e/ou você já conseguiu captar a idéia. Eles se sentaram na nossa frente.

- Sempre bom começar o ano assim – disse Sirius se servindo.

- Interpretação: sempre é bom saber que você não perdeu a reputação – corrigi.

- Interprete da maneira que você quiser, Lysa.

- Sempre da maneira correta, Sirius – respondi, sorrindo.

- Potter – chamou Lily atrás do mesmo. – Nós precisamos ajudar McGonagall a entregar os horários.

- Ah, é – respondeu James, meio perdido. Possivelmente atordoado pelo fato de que Lily estava falando com ele sem estar brigando ou dizendo seu famoso "Não, Potter eu não vou sair com você nem que blábláblá". _De qualquer maneira_, ele falou alguma coisa para nós, levantou e seguiu com Lily até sabe Merlin onde McGonagall estava.

- Eu ainda não acredito que o James é Monitor Chefe – disse Sirius.

- Acho que ninguém acredita que Lily Evans acabou de sair do Great Hall com James Potter – falei, imitando as vozes irritantes da maioria das fãs de James e Sirius. – Ele simplesmente não pode estar namorando com ela.

Remus e Sirius riram.

- Vai dar o que falar isso – comentei. – Vou dar umas dicas a mais para a Lily de como escapar das mortes planejadas pelas fãs mais desesperadas.

- Elas já não pararam de te ameaçar? – perguntou Sirius.

- Pararam, mas nunca se sabe, não é? Elas têm problemas.

- Problemas? – questionou Remus. – Elas te deixaram na enfermaria por quase uma semana no ano passado!

Balancei a cabeça, espantando a lembrança. Era uma poção cruel, aquela.

- É, deixaram, mas apenas por um descuido imperdoável meu.

- Como _raios_ você iria descobrir que tinha alguma poção na sua água? – perguntou Sirius.

- Eu convivo com isso desde que me tornei amiga de vocês, isto é, primeiro ano, _darling_. Além do mais, eu acabei me tornando amiga da Madame Gray.

- Você é amiga de quase todo mundo, Lysa – disse Remus.

Sorri para ele.

- Verdade – respondi. – Mas, isso é irrelevante... De qualquer maneira, vamos andando, eu realmente não quero Slughorn nos incomodando já na primeira aula do ano.

Eles concordaram e nós saímos do salão. No caminho para sala de poções, encontramos James.

- Hey, Prongs – berrou Sirius, para chamar a atenção dele. Acho que até os nossos companheiros chineses o ouviram, mas os meus tímpanos superam. Eu espero.

James parecia meio desapontado quando olhou para nossa direção. Aparentemente Sirius e Remus perceberam o mesmo.

- Hum, vão na frente, ok? – falei. – Eu falo com ele.

Andei rapidamente até Prongs.

- O que aconteceu dessa vez, Jay? – perguntei.

- Como se você não soubesse – ele respondeu, emburrado.

Respirei fundo e engoli a minha resposta.

- O que ela disse dessa vez? – mantive a voz calma.

- A mesma coisa de sempre.

Vamos combinar, a Lily pode ser minha amiga e eu posso gostar muito dela, mas eu nunca achei justo o que ela faz com ele. Certo, não era como se o James fosse a pessoa mais adorável do mundo com ela nos outros anos, mas ele não merece tudo o que ela faz.

- Eu não quero falar sobre isso agora, ok, Lysa? E nós vamos nos atrasar – falou.

Apesar disso, James não tocou mais no assunto e, sim, ignorou tudo e começou a agir como o bom e velho James "Prongs" Potter que ele sempre foi pelo resto do dia.

Pela noite, eu tinha certeza absoluta que não havia nada mais tedioso do que um dia inteiro de aulas depois de quantos meses? Três? Ah, sei lá, continuando: depois _de tantos_ meses de férias. O que posso dizer que aprendi hoje? Num resumo bem resumido: os NEWT são nesse ano. _Só_. Incrível, eu acho que os professores combinaram! Em todas as aulas nós entrávamos, sentávamos e ele ou ela começava o interminável discurso dizendo o quão importante os malditos NEWT eram. Tá, ok, depois da terceira aula eu já poderia ir lá na frente recitar as mesmas palavras de trás para frente!

O pior de tudo é que isso se seguiu por uma semana. Uma semana inteira ouvindo sobre os NEWT e o que deveríamos estudar para os NEWT e era tudo sobre os NIEM's. Isto é, a primeira semana de aula foi um autêntico tédio.

- Nós precisamos planejar alguma coisa – dizia Sirius pela sexagésima vez.

Estávamos no Common Room, já era tarde da noite, mas quem ligava? Era sábado. Não havia muitas pessoas lá além de nós e algumas pessoas do sexto ano.

- Eu já expressei a minha opinião sobre isso, certo? – perguntei, por segurança. – Só estou ajudando porque vocês são meus amigos, só.

- Que tocante, Mia – respondeu James, fingindo limpar lágrimas com um lenço imaginário.

Bati em seu braço, rindo.

- Eu só acho desnecessário fazer algo contra o Snivellus.

- Eu continuo a perguntar, desde quando você se acha isso?

- _Desde quando_ eu pensei que isso não é uma coisa legal de se fazer.

Os dois me olharam, incrédulos.

- Tá legal – disse, jogando as mãos para cima. – Não precisa me olhar desse jeito, só estava dizendo que nós poderíamos simplesmente ignorá-lo.

- E se ele fizer alguma coisa contra nós? – perguntou Sirius.

- Daí ele se ferra – respondi.

- Essa é a Mia que eu conheço – exclamou James, sorrindo.

Ri e me virei para Remus que parecia alheio a nossa conversa.

- Moony, você está muito quieto – reclamei, passando a mão na frente dos olhos dele.

- Oi?

- Você está muito quieto – repeti.

- Hum.

Franzi o cenho.

- Que foi?

- Quatro dias – ele falou simplesmente e olhou para a janela próxima a nós.

A Lua estava quase cheia e assim como ele havia dito, no máximo em quatro dias estaria completa. Coloquei minha mão em seu ombro.

- Não sofra por antecedência.

- Você sempre diz isso – ele completou, sorrindo de lado.

- E vou continuar dizendo até você aprender.

- Isso pode demorar.

- Então se prepare para me ouvir dizendo isso toda vez, caro Moony.

Ele balançou a cabeça levemente.

- Tudo bem, você venceu – disse, erguendo as mãos, rendendo-se.

- Eu sempre venço – falei, rindo.

De repente, o retrato se abriu e deu passagem a Marlene, que acenou rapidamente com a cabeça na nossa direção e andou rapidamente para as escadas do dormitório. Ignorei e me virei para Sirius.

- Quando serão os testes para o time de Quidditch, Pads?

- Semana que vem – ele respondeu, pomposo. - Terça-feira.

Eu ainda não havia mencionado no meu monologo mental isso? Bem, então, Sirius foi escolhido como capitão do time esse ano, substituindo James que agora é Monitor Chefe, como eu já disse antes. Deixe-me explicar o meu interesse também, além de amar Quidditch com todo o meu coração eu sou desde o nosso segundo ano artilheira do time e de acordo com algumas pesquisas sou uma das melhores.

- Vou subir - falei, me levantando - Boa noite, amores da minha vida.

- Como é? – questionou James, me olhando indignado. – Eu tenho que dividir espaço com _eles_ no seu coração, Lysa?

- Eu que deveria estar perguntando! – protestou Sirius.

- Eu vou pedir divórcio! – declarou Remus, limpando uma falsa lagrima. – Eu nunca imaginei que faria isso, Mia.

Revirei os olhos e dei um beijo na bochecha de cada um, subindo as escadas logo em seguida.

* * *

><p>Os quatro dias até a lua cheia passaram mais rápido do que imaginei. O tempo acelerou em uma velocidade alarmante e, antes que esperávamos, nós - eu, Prongs e Padfoot – fomos até a Shrieking Shack, enquanto o céu começava a escurecer. Remus, como sempre havia ido para lá mais cedo. O Whomping Willow ainda não havia percebido a nossa presença, então aproveitei e me transformei. Tornando-me mais rápida que os galhos da árvore, corri e pressionei o nó no tronco, instantaneamente os galhos se imobilizaram.<p>

- Muito bem, Mia! – elogiou-me Sirius, imitando aquelas vozes irritantes que as pessoas geralmente usam com bebês.

Olhei-o com raiva.

- Não me olhe assim! – continuou ele, ainda com a voz irritante.

Saí da minha forma animaga. Eu já a mencionei? Não? Pois bem, eu me transformo em uma pantera preta e - provavelmente a única - com olhos azuis. Isso talvez não explique o porquê do meu apelido, mas é uma história meio estranha, apesar de que vindo do Sirius tudo é estranho. Bom, eles me chamam de Mia porque de acordo com a mente adoidada do Padfoot panteras se parecem com gatos e gatos miam, logo ele deu a ideia de ser Mia. Faz sentido? Não, eu sei que não.

- Vamos logo – os apressei.

Começamos a atravessar o caminho tortuoso e a cada vez que andávamos ali eu tinha maior certeza que aquilo era muito mais fácil quando éramos menores.

- Por que tinha que ser tão longe? – reclamei. – Eu estou quase engatinhando!

- Estamos quase lá, Mia – falou James, a minha frente.

- Você disse isso a cinco minutos atrás.

- Mas agora é verdade.

Cinco minutos, três segundos e dois milésimos depois – finalmente – chegamos. Moony estava a um canto, sentado, e como sempre aparentava estar seriamente doente. Ele ficava muito pálido, e ao mesmo tempo um pouco esverdeado, lembro-me de uma vez que eu o havia tocado e senti como sua pele ficava fria, leves tremores às vezes o sobressaltavam. No geral, toda vez era como se ele fosse morrer bem ali na nossa frente.

Os últimos raios de sol entravam por baixo das cortinas cuidadosamente fechadas. Me sentei em uma cadeira que tinha ali perto e passei a esperar. Não havia nada a ser feito naqueles momentos e, muito menos, nada a ser dito. Era um dos únicos momentos que ficávamos em completo silêncio, o que era quase um milagre considerando Sirius e James. Lentamente, o céu foi se tornando mais e mais escuro e a luz prateada da lua invadiu vagarosamente um pequeno espaço do cômodo. No mesmo instante, Remus enrijeceu, ainda olhando fixamente para a luz e, com um berro terrível, ele começou a se transformar. Assumi minha forma animaga e vi que James e Sirius já haviam feito o mesmo, já que um grande cervo e um cachorro do tamanho de um urso postaram-se ao meu lado.

Tão rápido como começara, a transformação de Moony estava grande lobisomem estava encolhido no mesmo lugar onde antes estava Remus, ele não se mexia ou fazia algum som. Ficamos estáticos esperando alguma possível reação de Remus a nós, mas esta não veio. Ele não parecia nos notar.

Antes de terminar este pensamento, eu constatei que não poderia estar mais errada.

Remus saltou na nossa direção. Automaticamente, James enfiou-se a frente e acertou Moony com as galhadas em cheio. Nós sempre tentávamos ao máximo não machucar Remus, só agíamos para nos proteger, mas às vezes era inevitável. Nos primeiros minutos tudo acontecia muito rápido, Remus ainda não havia se acostumado conosco e agia por instinto tentando, obviamente, tirar-nos do seu caminho. Tudo acontecia muito rápido, inclusive o que aconteceu em seguida.

Moony tentava a todo custo machucar James por cauda do que ele fez anteriormente. Sirius tentava aplacar a situação – assim como eu. Em algum momento, Remus acertou James e o fez recuar por um instante, Sirius tomou seu lugar, mas de alguma maneira Moony ainda tentava acertar Prongs e, por um momento de distração de Padfoot, Remus partiu para cima de James, que ainda não havia se estabilizado ainda. Sem pensar, corri e me meti na frente.

Remus abocanhou com tudo onde seria o meu braço esquerdo. Senti os dentes afiados cortar a minha pele, seguido por um barulho estranho e, de repente, eu estava sendo jogada para algum lugar. A escuridão ia me sugando, e eu apaguei.

* * *

><p>Minha cabeça doía, constatei. Assim que tomava consciência de mim mesma, percebi que muitas partes do meu corpo doíam. Um zumbido irritante chegava aos meus ouvidos e, uns instantes depois, constatei que eram vozes, o que elas diziam não fazia muito sentido e eu não conseguia identificar de quem pertenciam.<p>

Como um flash, as imagens da última lua cheia passaram pela minha cabeça e eu abri os olhos.

- Lysa? – ouvi alguém me chamando.

Levantei o olhar e vi que era Remus.

- Hey, Moony – murmurei. Minha voz parecia estranhamente rouca, como se eu não falasse há algum tempo.

- ...que ideia estúpida, Potter! – ouvi Lily sussurrar, com raiva. – Como vocês foram deixar isso acontecer?

- Porque você acha que a culpa é minha, Li... – ela lhe fulminou com o olhar – certo, _Evans_, porque você acha que a culpa é minha?

- E não é sempre?

- Nem aqui eles param de brigar? – perguntei, baixinho a Moony. – Manda eles calarem a boca, a minha cabeça tá doendo.

- Calem a boca vocês dois – ouvi Sirius falar.

Virei minha cabeça e percebi que ele estava do meu lado.

- Obrigada, Pads – agradeci.

- Lysa! – exclamou Lily. – Você acordou!

- Se vocês não estivessem discutindo teriam percebido mais rápido – debochou Lene, e virou-se para mim – Como você está se sentido?

- Dolorida, parece que um bando de hipogrifos passaou por cima de mim, mas no resto, estou bem.

- Eu disse que ficaria até ver se você estava bem, então agora eu vou indo, ainda tenho que terminar aquela redação. Melhoras, Lysa. Vamos Lily, você é que vai me ajudar.

Lene a arrastou enfermaria a fora.

- Me desculpa, Mia – pediu Remus, assim que as duas estavam a uma distância segura.

- Ah, Moony, não se preocupa, eu estou legal.

- Mas você disse...!

- Tá, tirando os braços, as pernas e a cabeça, eu estou bem.

- Me desculpa, Mia.

- Não foi sua culpa.

- Me desculpa.

- Repita isso mais uma vez e eu me levanto daqui e bato em você.

- Mesmo sem poder se mexer você ainda ameaça – falou Sirius, balançando a cabeça negativamente. – Isso é um mau sinal.

Ri e revirei os olhos.

- Moony, você não deveria estar em pé! – falei, me lembrando que sempre depois da lua cheia Madame Gray o deixava pelo menos um dia de repouso.

- Por que, não?

- Madame Gray vai te matar.

- Ah! – fizeram os três, em sinal de entendimento.

- Bem, há alguns dias atrás ela até brigaria, mas hoje não teria sentido – Moony falou.

Olhei-o, pasma.

- Como assim "há alguns dias"? Foi ontem, não foi?

- Não, foi há três dias.

- COMO É?

- Srta. Reason! – recriminou-me Madame Gray, que acabara de aparecer. – Não grite na enfermaria.

Ela se aproximou de onde estávamos e colocou a mão na minha testa.

- Como está se sentindo?

- Agora, eu estou confusa – respondi, com o cenho franzido.

- E fisicamente?

- Dolorida.

- Certo, vou pegar uma poção para você – ela disse, sorrindo. Sorriso que se desfez quando se virou para os três – Não a estressem.

E então, ela se virou e saiu a passos largos até onde ela guardava as poções.

- Três dias é muito tempo! – disse. – E eu não me lembro de ter me machucado tanto para ficar três dias dormindo.

- Até onde você se lembra? – perguntou Sirius.

- Até a hora que eu saltei na frente do Prongs.

James fez uma careta.

- Você não precisava ter feito isso, mas eu a agradeço.

- Disponha, Prongs – sorri levemente. - Eu perdi muita coisa?

- Hum, não.

- Só umas coisas chatas nas aulas e umas revoltas inúteis feita por duendes inúteis.

- Ah, nada de importante.

Moony revirou os olhos, mas antes que ele se opusesse a nossa falta de interesse, Madame Gray apareceu com a – maldita – poção e os expulsou da enfermaria. Tomei o negócio que tinha o pior gosto que você pode imaginar e em pouco tempo estava dormindo de novo.

Na manhã seguinte, assim como previsto, fui liberada do meu santuário, mas...

- Apenas quando alguém vier aqui para acompanhá-la.

Revirei os olhos, e me joguei no travesseiro. Pouco tempo depois lá estava Remus.

- Romeu! – exclamei quando o vi, colocando uma mão sobre a testa, dramaticamente. – Me salve, Romeu!

Ele, rindo, correu até mim e pegou minha mão.

- O que fizeram a ti, Julieta?

- Mantiveram-me presa, Romeu! Precisamos fugir.

- Fugir? Você tem certeza?

- Como nunca tive em minha vida.

Madame Gray apareceu e ignorou toda a nossa encenação.

- Prontinho, Srta. Reason, agora que o Sr. Lupin apareceu você pode ir – ela disse. – Se sentir alguma coisa, me procure.

Assenti e me levantei.

- Vamos, Romeu – puxei Moony para fora. – Fugiremos para tão longe quanto nossos pés aguentem.

- Duvide que as estrelas sejam fogo.

- Duvide que o sol se mova, duvida que a verdade seja mentira.

- Mas nunca duvide do meu amor.

- O que vocês estão fazendo?

Saltei de susto e me virei, encontrando Sirius e James com expressões estranhas no rosto.

- Hã... – começou Remus, meio encabulado.

- Nada do interesse de vocês, plebeus – disse-lhes, me recompondo.

Eles levantaram a sobrancelha simultaneamente, e eu comecei a rir, acompanhada de Remus.

- Ignorem – disse aos dois. – Vocês já tomaram café?

- Não, estávamos esperando você, Lysa – respondeu James, ainda meio confuso pela nossa belíssima encenação.

- Oh, que bonitinhos! – disse, e segurei o braço dele e de Sirius.

Caminhamos, conversando, pelos corredores do castelo até chegar ao Great Hall. Sentamo-nos no nosso lugar habitual.

- Hum, o que eles acham que aconteceu comigo? – perguntei, baixinho para Sirius que havia sentado do meu lado.

- Que você estava treinando para o teste de Quidditch e caiu da vassoura.

Arregalei os olhos.

- Eu perdi o teste!

- Não, eu adiei – respondeu, piscando um dos olhos.

- Sisi! – exclamei abraçando-o. – Obrigada, obrigada, obrigada!

- "Sisi" não.

Ri e baguncei seu cabelo.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: Cá está o segundo capítulo! Desculpa a demora, não acontecerá de novo! Obrigada pelas reviews e para quem colocou a fic em alerta! Lys x **


	3. Capítulo 3

**Capítulo 3**

(Elysabeth's POV)

PASSEIO EM HOGSMEADE NESSE FINAL DE SEMANA!

O que posso dizer sobre isso? Hum, bem, Hogsmeade é sinônimo de:

1. James irá convidar Lily para ir com ele.

2. Lily dirá não ao pedido de James.

3. Sirius irá convidar Marlene para ir com ele.

4. Lene dirá não ao pedido de Sirius.

5. Remus ficará com vergonha demais para convidar Emmeline.

6. Emmeline ficará com vergonha demais para tomar uma atitude.

É, o que seria da vida deles se não existisse o amor? Resposta: eles seriam mais felizes. E não me olhem assim, eu tenho opinião também, ok?

Então, lá estávamos nós – eu, Remus, Sirius e James – indo para a última aula do dia que era Defence Against the Dark Arts, quando Prongs avistou seu alvo. Digo, ele viu a Lily.

- Meu lírio! – ele exclamou e andou rapidamente até onde ela estava com as outras meninas. Ele passou o braço pelos ombros dela. – Posso falar com a senhorita?

- Não – ela respondeu, tirando o braço dele dos ombros. – E é Evans para você, Potter.

- Certo, _Lily_. Quer ir a Hogsmead comigo?

- É _Evans_, Potter.

- Isso foi um sim?

- Não.

- Não?

- Não – ela disse e acelerou o passo, se distanciando dele.

- Ah, Lily, não é assim a brincadeira!

- Não foi dessa vez, Prongs – disse Sirius, assim que o alcançamos.

- Eu vou fazê-la dizer sim dessa vez, Pads, você vai ver.

- James... – comecei a argumentar.

- Não, Lysa - e dizendo isso ele seguiu para a aula.

- Isso não vai acabar bem – falou Remus.

- Avá – revirei os olhos.

Chegamos a sala de aula e encontramos a sala diferente do normal, mas vindo do Professor Collins tudo é possível. As carteiras estavam afastadas nos cantos da sala, disponibilizando um grande espaço no centro da sala.

- Bom dia, turma – disse o professor. – Por favor, se dividam em duplas.

Os professores nunca irão entender que a palavra "dupla" é estritamente proibida? Tudo o que ele conseguirá dizendo-a é muito alvoroço e uma dor de cabeça daquelas. De qualquer maneira, passados alguns – vários – minutos, todos haviam arranjado um par. Acabei ficando com Sirius, já que empurrei Remus para Emmeline – por mais que me doesse o coração vê-lo com aquela vaquinha - e James – sabe-se lá como – conseguiu ficar com Lily; Lene quase pulou no colo de um dos corvinais, então não houve nenhum problema da parte dela.

- Hoje iremos aprender o feitiço do Patrono – começou o prof. Collins. – É um pouco complicado e exige muito de quem o faz. A pronuncia em simples, basta dizer _Expecto Patronum_ bem claramente, repitam agora, _Expecto Patronum_.

Repetimos o feitiço "bem claramente".

- Isso, muito bom – elogiou-nos. – Agora, peço que fechem os olhos... pensem em uma lembrança feliz, em algo que realmente lhes deixe alegre...

Fechei os meus olhos, assim como os outros alunos. Lembrança feliz? Seria difícil escolher somente uma. Pensei em quando conheci James, Remus e Sirius, em como me senti sendo tirada do inferno que chamava de casa, de quando finalmente achei o meu lugar aqui no mundo bruxo, eu mal tinha chegado e já tinha arranjado três amigos! Não poderia ter ficado mais feliz do que fiquei naquele momento. Sorri com a lembrança.

- Agora, abram os olhos. Continuem a pensar nessa lembrança e falem o feitiço.

Levantei a varinha, e disse:

- _Expecto Patronum_ – um pequeno fio prateado saiu da ponta da varinha, e se desfez rapidamente no ar.

Olhei para Sirius e vi que havia acontecido a mesma coisa com ele. Assim como ao resto dos alunos.

- Certo, é normal não conseguir de primeira – incentivou-nos o professor Collins, sorrindo. – Continuem tentando, e avaliando a pessoa que é sua dupla, quero que se ajudem.

Todos nós começamos a pronunciar o feitiço várias vezes e sempre acabava no mesmo resultado. Com o passar dos minutos, algumas pessoas conseguiam conjurar um escudo prateado e mantê-lo por alguns instantes, até que ele se desfazia graciosamente. Ao longe ouvi Lily proferir o feitiço mais uma vez, e uma luz forte saiu da varinha dela, que rapidamente tomava forma, até que uma linda corça prateada estava bem ali a nossa frente. A corça saltitou pela sala feliz e desapareceu pela janela aberta. Lily começou a rir e por impulso – eu acho – abraçou James, pulando.

Uma pena que ninguém tirou uma foto. James estava com cara de bobo alegre a abraçando de volta, até que Lily se deu conta do que estava fazendo e se afastou, corada.

- Muito bem, Srta. Evans!

Após a pequena apresentação de Lily, os alunos ficaram um pouco mais motivados e começaram a se esforçar para tentar imitá-la. Claro que James fora o próximo a conseguir conjurar um corpóreo, depois de abraçar a Lily também, acho que ele nunca se sentiu tão feliz. O patrono dele era – suspense – um veado, obviamente. Lily se surpreendeu um pouco pela forma que ele tomou, já que... bem, corça e veado fazem um belo casal, né? Inclua uma risada maléfica aqui, sim? Obrigada.

De qualquer maneira, alguns alunos a mais conseguiram conjurar um patrono decente e vez ou outra algum animal passava por nós saltitando, pulando, correndo, rolando... e eu me sentia cada vez mais em um zoológico.

- Não é tão difícil assim! – exclamei para mim mesma. – Vamos, Mia... _Expecto Patronum_.

_AHÁ!_ Assim que falei o feitiço uma pantera prateada saiu da minha varinha e correu em volta de Sirius. Sorri e o feitiço desapareceu.

- Isso aí, Mia – ele disse, sorrindo para mim.

Sirius conseguiu conjurar um grande cachorro, mas estranhamente, ele não se assemelhava a forma animaga de Padfoot, as orelhas eram diferentes e era um tanto menor do que ele.

A sineta tocou e nós nos despedimos do Professor Collins que disse que nós havíamos nos saído muito bem, já que não era todo dia que os seus alunos conseguiam aprender um feitiço desse porte tão rapidamente.

- Acabou! – exclamei, levantando os braços para cima. – Aleluia, Merlin!

Os três riram e nós nos encaminhamos para o Salão Comunal. Subi para o meu dormitório e joguei minhas coisas em cima da cama, peguei minha vassoura, e desci novamente. Encontrei Sirius e James me esperando perto do retrato e nós andamos até o campo de Quidditch – Remus disse que terminaria o relatório de History of Magic e depois iria nos encontrar lá. Aham, tá.

Aos poucos os alunos começaram a chegar e a se organizar em grupos. Apanhadores, goleiros, batedores e artilheiros, cada um para o seu canto. Sirius estava fazendo um bom trabalho como capitão e em pouco tempo, já tínhamos um apanhador, um batedor – já que o próprio Sirius seria o outro -, e um goleiro. Só faltava o meu teste favorito.

Modéstia a parte, eu me sai muito bem e Sirius seria um tolo em não me escolher para o time. De qualquer maneira, em menos de vinte minutos eu já havia sido escalada e acrescentando mais uma meia hora a esse tempo, o time estava formado.

- O treino será sábado – anunciou Sirius. – De tarde, claro.

Ri, e desci da vassoura ao lado dele.

- E aí, capitão? Gostou do time?

- Única coisa a declarar: a taça deste ano está em nossas mãos.

- É assim que se fala!

James apareceu ao meu lado.

- Você foi incrível, Lysa! – me parabenizou, passando o braço pelos meus ombros.

- Obrigada, Prongs – agradeci, abraçando-o de volta. – Você foi incrível também – acrescentei. – A Slytherin terá problemas esse ano.

- Problemas? Nós vamos acabar com eles, estraçalhá-los, massacrá-los, esquartejá-los...

Estremeci.

- É, é, vamos destroçá-los.

- Por que a Mckinnon não fez o teste, Lysa? – perguntou Sirius de repente, em tom de descaso.

- Hum, eu não sei – menti. – Talvez a Lily tenha finalmente a convencido de que estudar é mais importante que Quidditch.

Não me julguem! Deixem-me explicar o porquê da mentira. Bem, Marlene já achava ruim o suficiente fazer parte do time com Sirius e nas palavras dela ela "preferia estar morta a obedecer ao que ele falar como capitão" – não que eu acredite nisso, é claro, porque Marlene é Marlene. Caidinha por ele desde sempre, mas enfim... -, eu não podia falar nada disso a Padfoot.

Em resposta a minha mentira, ele murmurou qualquer coisa e se calou. E o silêncio tomou conta de nós, o que foi tão estranho que eu quase consultei as testas deles para ter certeza de que não estavam com febre ou coisa parecida. Caminhamos até o Salão Comunal, e assim que entramos vimos Remus, Lily e Marlene se acabando de rir. Estranho? Não, _estranhíssimo_. E o mais estranho de tudo foi que eles pararam de rir no exato momento em que nos viram.

- Olá, pessoas! – exclamei, fingido que era a coisa mais normal do mundo.

- Hum, eu acho que me atrasei um pouco para descer – disse-me Remus, sorrindo torto.

- É, talvez um pouquinho, Moony – respondi, irônica. – Agora você nunca mais me verá acabar com as chances de qualquer outra pessoa que tentar pegar o meu lugar no time!

- Você faz isso todos os anos, Lysa, eu não perdi nada.

Joguei o cabelo por trás do ombro de forma dramática.

- É, você tem razão, eu sempre fui incrível.

Falei mais um pouco com eles e subi até o dormitório. Tomei banho, e em menos de uma hora estava voltando ao common room completamente apresentável. Por que eu tinha que descer bem nessa hora?

Não, não é o que você está pensando.

E sim que Lily, no exato momento em que a minha pessoa pisou no aposento, deu um senhor tapa na cara do James.

- _Ficou claro agora, Potter?_ – ela perguntou, com o rosto da cor dos cabelos dela e os olhos semi-serrados.

- Perfeitamente, Lily – respondeu James, sempre inabalável.

Lily bufou de raiva e saiu pelo retrato na velocidade da luz com Lene a seguindo, chamando-a. James, por sua vez, virou-se para a escada do dormitório masculino e subiu como se nada tivesse acontecido.

Eu já comentei o fato de que viver em Hogwarts é mais emocionante do que novela mexicana?

- O que eu acabei de presenciar? – perguntei a Sirius, quando o resto dos alunos voltou a viver suas vidas.

- Outra briga.

- Por qual motivo?

- Hogsmeade.

- Ele a convidou de novo?

- Exato.

- Insistiu muito?

- Quase a beijou.

- Normal.

- É.

Olhei em volta e percebi que Remus nos olhava de forma estranha.

- Que foi? – perguntei, e ele deu de ombros, rindo.

- Vou falar com o Prongs – falou Sirius, começando a subir as escadas.

- Vou junto.

O quarto não estava todo destruído como estaria se nós realmente estivéssemos em uma novela ou em um filme qualquer, mas estava na mesma bagunça em que sempre está. Sério, como eles conseguem sobreviver com tanta coisa espalhada pelo chão? Ah! Isso é o que eu estou pensando... não, é uma meia. Eu acho.

Enfim, James estava sentado na cama dele, jogando o pomo – que ele capturou em sua primeira partida no time, garantindo a nossa vitória contra a Slytherin, no segundo ano (ahh, bons tempos, bons tempos...) - para o alto e pegando-o.

- Tudo ok? – perguntou Sirius se jogando na própria cama.

- Uhum – respondeu Prongs.

Olhei-o desconfiada. Eu posso não ser a menina mais sensível deste mundo ou a mais romântica, mas era óbvio que não estava "tudo ok". Mas eu me mantive em silêncio – assim como todas as outras almas naquele quarto. O dia estava ficando mais estranho a cada instante. Então, como mais estranho do que isso não podia ficar, eu vi que já havia dado a hora do jantar e os avisei, nos dirigimos ao Great Hall no mesmo silêncio e começamos a jantar. Aos poucos a conversa foi fluindo novamente.

- Então, tirando o fato da Lysa ter claramente acabado com todo mundo, como foram os testes? – perguntou Remus a Sirius.

- A mesma coisa de sempre – respondeu, um tanto indiferente. – O time não mudou quase nada e tenho certeza de que Stevens consegue substituir o nosso antigo batedor.

- Ele até que se saiu bem no teste hoje – falei.

Remus assentiu e o assunto morreu. E como eu sou uma pessoa muito bondosa, irei poupar-lhes de toda a chatice que foi o jantar e pularei para o dia seguinte, já que não aconteceu nada de interessante até aí.

Finalmente, chegou o tão esperado sábado de Hogsmeade! E ninguém me convidou para sair. Que decepção.

Pensando bem, ninguém nem ao menos _tentou_ me convidar, como geralmente acontece, principalmente os alunos do segundo ano que se sentem mais confiantes do que no primeiro e tentam a sorte comigo. Fofinhos demais, né?

De qualquer maneira, me arrumei normalmente, com um short _jeans_, uma regata branca e sapatilhas cor-de-rosa. Prendi meu cabelo num rabo de cavalo e me olhei no espelho._ Maravilhosamente_ normal, constatei. Espera. Eu nunca me descrevi no meu monologo mental! Ótimo, vamos lá. Elysabeth Reason, a pessoa que vos fala, tem cabelos pretos e meio cacheados, olhos azuis e rosto em formato de coração; não suporto ficar sem sol, logo, não sou uma "Branca de Neve" da vida, e para resumir o meu corpo, bem, 97,999999% da população masculina de Hogwarts não me acha feia, então, tire suas próprias conclusões.

Ótima descrição, eu sei.

Parei de me olhar no espelho e me virei para Emmeline, a única que restara no quarto. Ela andava mais estranha do que o normal, não desejava bom dia naquela voz extremamente aguda e irritante todas as manhãs ou dizia como menino tal da casa tal estava desejável naquele dia.

- Algum problema, Elysabeth? – ela perguntou e eu percebi que estava olhando-a por mais tempo do que as pessoas normalmente o fazem.

- Nenhum – balancei a cabeça e coloquei o meu melhor sorriso no rosto. – Está tudo bem?

- Está tudo ótimo – respondeu, fria, sem tirar os olhos dos dois vestidos que ela tentava escolher.

- Você anda estranha – soltei, sem me importar com a indelicadeza profunda da afirmação.

- Você acha?

- Acho.

- E você nem suspeita do motivo? – perguntou, finalmente me olhando.

-Hã... Eu deveria?

- Não sei – respondeu, sarcástica. – Talvez o fato de você sempre souber que eu gostava dele a ajude a descobrir.

- Do que você está falando?

- Você e Remus não têm nada para me contar, não?

Será que ela acha o que eu acho que ela acha? Como eu não respondi, ela continuou.

- Sei lá, de repente vocês começaram a ficar tanto tempo juntos que talvez estejam namorando ou coisa parecida! Mas não precisa me dizer, eu não tenho nada a ver com isso.

E então, eu não me controlei e comecei a rir.

- Ah, Emmeline! – falei, entre risos, enquanto ela me fulminava com os olhos. – Mas eu e o Remus? Namorando?

- Vocês não estão?

- Não.

- Ah – ela disse, meio encabulada. - Bem, mesmo assim eu tenho um encontro, então te vejo mais tarde.

Franzi o cenho e ela se foi porta a fora. Antes de seguir o mesmo caminho, dei mais uma olhada no espelho, e então, desci.

- Demorei? - perguntei a Remus e James, que esperavam com cara de tédio no common room.

- Só uma eternidade, como de costume – respondeu Remus.

Sorri e disse: - Vamos então, já que você está com tanta pressa.

James seguiu-nos e por todo o percurso manteve-se calado, o que era bastante atípico da parte dele. Assim que chegamos a Hogsmeade, nos dirigimos ao Three Broomsticks que estava atolado de gente, como sempre.

- Olá, Madame Rosmerta! – cumprimentei-a.

- Boa tarde, Elysabeth, Remus, James – respondeu, sorrindo. – O que vão querer?

- Três butterbeers, por favor – disse e ela assentiu.

Sentamo-nos em uma mesa qualquer e esperamos. Após recebermos nosso pedido, bebemos as butterbeers e saímos do estabelecimento.

Passamos nas Zonko's e na Honeydukes, mas não conversamos muito. Suspeito que a infelicidade de James estava nos afetando, o que era estranho, porque quando isso acontecia, nós fazíamos o possível para animá-lo, mas não seria dessa vez que conseguiríamos.

- Olá! – exclamou Peter Pettigrew surgindo de sabe Merlin onde; do chão, talvez, ou do ar, quem sabe do Inferno?

- Oi, Pettigrew – respondeu Remus.

Sorri para ele e, assim como James, desviei.

- Onde vocês estão indo? – perguntou, nos seguindo.

- Não sabemos – respondi, tentando ao máximo ser simpática. Falhei, claro.

- Posso ir com vocês?

- Hã... claro.

Foi uma caminhada silenciosa e extremamente tediosa, mas Pettigrew parecia contentíssimo pelo fato de estar andando ao nosso lado o que era extremamente estranho, mas deixe quieto.

- Estranho ser o mesmo professor de Defesa Contra Artes das Trevas, não é? – perguntou Pettigrew.

- Sim, muito estranho – respondeu James com indiferença.

- Eu soube que vocês, Lysa e Remus, estão namorando.

- Suas fontes estão erradas – disse, bruscamente.

- Ah – ele franziu o cenho. – Bem que achei esquisito.

- Imagino que tenha achado.

Chegamos ao hall de entrada e, enquanto avançávamos para dentro do castelo, tentava encontrar alguma forma de nos livrarmos dele de maneira sutil, porém antes que eu pudesse colocar em prática a minha ideia ainda inexistente, alguém atrás de nós chamou pelo dito cujo.

- Peter! – uma voz feminina chamou-o.

Pettigrew, ao reconhecer a voz, corou e virou-se rapidamente.

- Ah, oi, Cathy.

Me virei também e deparei-me com Cathy Naylor da HufflePuff parada diante de um Peter muito corado.

- Esqueceu que íamos estudar hoje? – perguntou e Pettigrew arregalou tantos os olhos que eu realmente cheguei a cogitar que eles sairiam das órbitas.

- Desculpe! – exclamou com a voz esganiçada. – Me distrai enquanto andava com meus amigos... Mas podemos ir agora, não podemos?

- Claro – Cathy respondeu, sorrindo meigamente.

- Tchau, então – disse Pettigrew para nós e seguiu com a menina na direção da Biblioteca.

- Alguém me explique o que acabou de acontecer – falei.

- Estou tão confuso quanto você, Mia – respondeu Remus.

- Até Pettigrew tinha um encontro hoje e eu não! – disse James, incrédulo.

- Estudar é considerado um encontro?

James fuzilou-me com o olhar.

- Certo, é! – disse, rapidamente e ele suavizou o olhar.

- Pior final de semana da minha vida.

- Perdoe-nos por ser tão má companhia, Prongs querido.

- Cale a boca, Mia.

- Não seja tão rude.

Ele soltou o ar com força e voltou a andar a passos rápidos.

- Ah, James...! - corri atrás dele.

Ele não me respondeu.

- Potter! Pare de ser tão infantil!

James voltou-se para mim rapidamente.

- EU ESTOU _TENTANDO_! POR QUE TODO MUNDO NÃO PARA DE ESPERAR ISSO DE MIM? – ele gritou, olhando-me com os olhos duros.

E então, virou-se e voltou a andar.

Creio que um tapa na cara teria doido menos. É.

Quando Remus chegou correndo ao meu lado e olhando-me preocupado, voltei à realidade.

- O que aconteceu aqui? – perguntou.

- Boa pergunta – murmurei.

Eu ainda olhava para o ponto onde James havia desaparecido.

- Eu acho... que ele não entendeu o que eu quis dizer.

- É, talvez – respondeu.

Ficamos em silêncio por uns instantes até que Sirius apareceu sabe-se lá de onde e perguntou: - Por que ainda não está pronta para o treino?

- Treino? Que treino?

- Como 'que treino'? Quidditch, Lysa, quidditch!

- Ah – olhei-o. – É, quidditch.

- O que aconteceu com você?

- Nada – menti, balançando a cabeça. – Vou pegar minha, hã, vassoura.

Sirius franziu o cenho e assentiu. Enquanto eu me afastava dos dois ouvi-o perguntar para Remus: - O que aconteceu com ela?

Mas não fiquei por lá tempo o suficiente para ouvir a resposta.

Corri para a torre de Gryffindor, o que foi uma longa jornada até o sétimo andar me troquei e peguei minha vassoura. Quando desci as escadas do dormitório um dilema me apareceu: deveria chamar James para o treino ou não?

Pelos últimos acontecimentos, a minha parte má dizia que não, afinal, quem se importa se ele não for? Mas a minha parte boa, que considera James um irmão, dizia que sim, já que sei que ele nunca faria isso se não fosse o fato dele estar extremamente chateado por causa da Lily e coisas do tipo.

Acabei optando por chamá-lo, então subi para o dormitório masculino e me encaminhei para a porta do sétimo ano. Bati e esperei uma resposta. Como esta não veio e eu resolvi abrir a porta logo de uma vez, eu tinha uma parte boa, não _paciente_.

- James? – chamei.

Abrindo a porta por inteiro, passei o olhar pelo quarto e ele não estava em lugar nenhum. Estava quase fechando-a quando um o barulho de algo caindo no chão produziu um som abafado e após alguns passos e mais alguns barulhos que não pude reconhecer, Prongs abriu a porta do banheiro.

- Hum, vim avisar que o treino já vai começar – falei.

Ele assentiu e comecei a me virar para pegar minhas coisas e sair, planos nos quais foram frustrados pela mão de James em meu punho.

- Mia, me desculpe por... ter gritado com você. – James disse, olhando para baixo. – Você não tem culpa de nada.

- Não se preocupe – respondi, sorrindo. – Sei que não está sendo fácil para você.

Ele assentiu mais uma vez e eu o abracei.

- Vamos, pegue sua vassoura – disse e assim que ele o fez, peguei minhas coisas e nós descemos as escadas e saímos do common room.

O treino foi tranquilo e todos desempenharam suas funções como deveriam, graças a Merlin. Sirius não teve que gritar muitas vezes para que aquele ou aquele outro fizessem direito e quando terminamos estávamos satisfeitos com o que havíamos feito.

Tenho o pressentimento que a Prof. McGonngall irá gostar dos resultados de Gryffindor esse ano, mas é só um pressentimento.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: Olá! Capítulo 3, guise, espero que tenham gostado! Resolvi responder as reviews dessa vez, então, lá vamos nós: **

**_Lola Potter Weasley:_ TAKE THAT MUGGLES! lol, Sirius, huh? Essa é sua aposta? E para de ser fofa, Lola, vai em deixar envergonhada! lol.**

**_Yarah Ferreira:_ Fofos, né? Mas Remus e Lysa? Será? Humm...**

**_Lady Aredhel Anarion:_ Ah, fico muito feliz que você esteja gostando! E, não se preocupe, não vai acontecer nada com a Lysa porque ela estava na forma animaga! **

**Então é isso, lindinhos. Até quarta-feira! **

**Lys x**


	4. Capítulo 4

**Capítulo 4**

(Elysabeth's POV)

Duas semanas depois do pior passeio para Hogsmeade de todos os tempos, eu, Lily e Marlene estávamos na biblioteca terminando o dever de Poção.

Sim, eu tenho meus momentos estudiosos. É sério.

- Qual é a resposta da questão número cinco? – perguntei.

- Bezoar – respondeu Lily, molhando a pena no tinteiro.

- Mas essa não é a resposta da questão doze?

- Eu ainda não cheguei na questão doze.

Voltei a responder minhas questões em silêncio até que, passados alguns minutos, Lily perguntou sem parar de escrever ou tirar os olhos do pergaminho: - Qual é a do Potter, Lysa? Ele anda estranho.

Franzi o cenho.

- Pelo que saiba não há nada – respondi.

Claro que James andava estranho, mas eu não iria dizer a ela o porquê, Lily que descobrisse por si mesma.

- Ele nunca mais tentou me chamar para sair ou me incomodou nos corredores ou ficou inventando apelidos para mim...

Reprimi um sorriso ao constatar que Lily havia _sim _reparado em tudo isso.

- Talvez ele tenha desistido de você – comentou Lene.

Lily olhou-a, intrigada com a idea.

- É, talvez.

Lene me lançou um olhar inquisitivo.

- Eu não sei de nada! – falei.

- Shh! – Madame Prince exclamou atrás de mim.

- Desculpe! – respondi, murmurando.

- Como pode não saber?

- Eu juro que não sei se ele desistiu, acho que sim, ele nunca mais falou nada... – menti.

Para mim, era óbvio que James não iria desistir tão fácil. Talvez tentasse seguir com a vida, mas ele não desistiria.

- Me senti meio culpada por ter batido nele – Lily disse de repente. – Mas ele mereceu.

- Falando honestamente, você exagerou um pouco, Lily – falou Lene.

- Mas ele foi um idiota! Digo, ele _é _um idiota e um irresponsável, além de ficar enchendo o saco de Snape o tempo inteiro e...

- Lily, ele nunca mais fez isso.

- O quê? Ele nunca deixou de ser idiota.

- Não, não isso – falei. – James nunca mais azarou o Sniv... o Snape.

- Como não? Ele vive fazendo isso!

- Ele _vivia_ fazendo isso – contradisse, deixando a pena na mesa e dobrando o meu pergaminho.

- Do que você es...

- Só pense nisso, tá? – perguntei, quase suspirando. – A imagem que você tem de James é daquele garoto que tirou sarro de você no primeiro ano, Lily, sete anos se passaram e já está mais do que na hora de você vê-lo quem ele é agora.

Peguei minha bolsa e saí, deixando-a com cara de abobada.

Não me levem a mal, eu amo a Lily, ela e Lene são minhas melhores amigas, mas faz tempo que ela anda precisando disso.

Segui até o salão comunal para guardar minhas coisas e assim que o fiz me sentei ao lado de Sirius que... lia um livro?

- Padfoot, o que você está fazendo? – perguntei, surpreendendo-o.

Sirius ergueu os olhos do livro e eu pude ler o titulo: "Doze Maneiras Seguras De Encantar Bruxas". _Claro_.

- O que perguntou, Mia, _chérie_?

- Já entendi tudo – falei, sentando ao seu lado. – Pensei que você não precisasse da ajuda de um livro para encantar as garotas.

Sirius fez uma careta.

- A Mckinnon não é uma garota qualquer – ele disse e voltou a ler.

Sorri e pus a mão em cima da página que ele virava.

- Fico feliz que esteja fazendo isso por ela, Pads.

Ele sorriu de volta.

- Apesar de isso ser uma droga – apontou para o livro -, acho que vai funcionar se somado ao meu charme e poder infalível sobre as garotas.

- Sem contar o seu _pequeno_ ego – completei, piscando um dos olhos.

- Ah, sim, não podemos esquecê-lo.

Balancei a cabeça, rindo.

- Onde está James?

- No dormitório.

- E Remus?

- No corujal – respondeu com um sorriso maroto. – Com Emmeline.

Torço o nariz.

- Argh, por que tanto mau gosto? – perguntei, retóricamente. – Quem tomou iniciativa?

- Eu não presto atenção nessas coisas, Mia, mas acho que foi Remus...

- Ah, pelo menos ela não se atirou para cima dele – disse.

- Agora me deixe continuar a ler – ele disse, virando uma página do livro.

- Isso sempre soará estranho saindo da sua boca, Pads.

Ele resmungou qualquer coisa e eu me levantei indo para o meu dormitório.

* * *

><p>- Estão dispensados – disse a professora McGonagall e eu comecei a guardar as minhas coisas.<p>

- Ah, não... – murmurou Marlene ao meu lado e eu virei a cabeça na direção que ela olhava.

James andava na direção de Lily com o olhar tão conhecido de... _determinação._

Desviei o olhar e suspirei.

- Ele nunca irá se cansar – murmurei, terminando de arrumar meus livros e pegando minha bolsa.

Marlene respirou fundo e começou a andar para fora da sala, porém quando olhei para trás novamente, James não estava falando com Lily. Ele havia passado reto. Ele não fora falar com ela. _O que há de errado com ele? _

Até Lily o olhava de forma estranha, com o cenho franzido, esperando que ele girasse nos calcanhares e a convidasse para sair, provavelmente, mas James não o fez. Continuou a andar tranquilamente até sair porta a fora.

Olhei para Sirius e Remus e os vi tão confusos quanto qualquer outra pessoa presente.

- Vejo vocês depois – falei a Marlene e corri atrás de Prongs.

Procurei-o pelos corredores próximos a sala, mas ele não estava em lugar algum.

_A capa da invisibilidade_. Ele sempre a levava consigo no bolso, então provavelmente a estaria usando ou apenas andou muito rápido para algum outro lugar. Mas tenho a leve suspeita que nem James Potter pode andar tão rápido assim.

Segui o caminho para a torre da Gryffindor e entrei no dormitório me jogando na minha cama assim que entrei no quarto.

Mal sabia eu que esse seria apenas o começo dos acontecimentos estranhos envolvendo James Potter. E quando digo estranhos, me refiro a coisas realmente anormais e completamente inesperadas vindas dele.

Com o passar dos dias, James foi se tornando outra pessoa. Ele não falava como antes e dividia seu tempo livre entre quidditch e estudar para os NEWTs, mas nem quando se trata de quidditch ele se empolgava. Ele apenas ia aos treinos e fazia o que devia, pegar o pomo de ouro – o que ele vinha fazendo com muita mais rapidez do que antes, o que era o único ponto positivo de sua mudança repentina -, sem contar as vezes que ele ia ao campo e ficava horas e horas apenas voando.

O que mais me preocupava de todas as suas mudanças, era o fato de que Prongs não comia. De manhã, ele tomava uma xícara de café, na hora do almoço brincava com a comida jogando-a de um lado para o outro pegando um pedaço minúsculo de cada vez até se levantar e ir embora, já no jantar era raro as vezes que ele aparecia e Sirius disse que não o via indo à cozinha fazia tempos.

Em geral, James estava calado demais, estudioso demais, magro demais e estranho demais. E o pior de tudo, eu sabia o motivo: Lily.

Sempre era Lily, no final das contas, e não adiantava ele negar e alegar ter desistido dela. Desistido? Tá, ok, e eu sou a filha de Merlin, prazer.

- James, pare de enrolar – disse Remus, numa quinta-feira qualquer - A hora do almoço está quase acabando, cara.

- Estou sem fome – ele respondeu.

- Foi o que você respondeu ontem e anteontem e no dia antes de anteontem... – Sirius falou, revirando os olhos.

- Você não é a minha mãe, Sirius, não precisava se preocupar com isso.

- Somos seus amigos, Prongs, vamos coma pelo menos um pouco – falei.

James respirou fundo e bebeu o resto do seu suco de abóbora.

- Pronto, agora estou indo, vou passar no dormitório antes de ir para a aula. Vejo vocês lá – e se levantou, afastando-se a passos largos.

- Argh! – exclamei. – O que está acontecendo com ele?

- Como se você não soubesse – respondeu Moony.

- O que ele pretende, se matar por causa dela?

- É o Prongs, Lysa, quem sabe o que ele não é capaz de fazer por Lily Evans?

* * *

><p>No dia seguinte, mais ou menos uma hora antes do por do sol, estávamos nós quatro sentados nas poltronas do salão comunal esperando Moony convencer Emmeline que ele não tinha um encontro essa noite e que não iria fazer nada ilícito.<p>

Pois é, eles estão _meio_ que juntos agora, o que era uma grande surpresa, já que Remus sempre dissera que nunca poderia namorar e que ter alguém era perigoso e blábláblá.

Eu olhava para a janela a cada cinco segundos certificando-me de que não estávamos nos demorando muito para descer para a Shrieking Shack. Eu disse que hoje era noite de lua cheia? Bem, se não, hoje é noite de lua cheia, por isso eu estava preocupando-me com o crepúsculo.

-... mas Sirius, James e Lysa estarão comigo! – dizia Remus.

- E por que eu não posso saber o que vocês irão fazer? – Emmeline perguntou.

- Porque não – ele respondeu, cometendo _le_ grande erro.

Ela fechou a cara e cruzou os braços.

- Certo, então, eu não me importo, vá.

Remus revirou os olhos e lançando um olhar a janela, disse: - Depois falaremos sobre isso – virou-se para nós. – Vamos.

Assenti e me levantei, seguindo-os para fora do retrato.

- É por isso que sempre digo que é muito arriscado ter relacionamentos, eu não sei por que concordei com isso... – murmurou Remus, andando rapidamente à frente.

- Você concordou porque você gosta dela, o sentimento é recíproco e juntos formam um belo casal – falei, tentando não soar enojada pelas minhas próprias palavras.

- Mas é loucura!

- E que relacionamento não é?

Ele assentiu e murmurou algumas palavras para si mesmo, no entando, percorremos o resto do caminho em silêncio. Ao chegarmos perto do Whomping Willow, peguei minha varinha e lancei o feitiço _imobilus_ sobre ele e automaticamente seus galhos pararam de se mexer.

Entramos pela passagem e, vários minutos depois, chegamos a Shrieking Shack. O céu já estava completamente tingido de vermelho e amarelo, então não demorou muito para que tudo ficasse escuro, sendo iluminado apenas pela luz da Lua.

Remus olhava para a janela, tenso, esperando à hora em que perderia a consciência e se transformaria em lobisomem. Quando ele começou a se transformar, gritando e contorcendo-se em agonia, meus olhos se encheram de lágrimas. Como pudera alguém ser cruel a ponto de amaldiçoar uma pessoa tão boa quanto Remus? Eu nunca poderia ser capaz de entender as maldades do mundo e creio eu que essa seja uma daquelas que eu nunca entenderia, nem ao menos se tentasse.

Senti o fusinho molhado de Sirius encostar no meu cotovelo e eu me lembrei de me transformar em minha forma animaga antes de que Remus tivesse mudado completamente.

Não fora uma noite difícil como fora a primeira transformação, Moony estava se acostumando mais rápido com a nossa presença e ao amanhecer ninguém havia se ferido gravemente, apenas alguns arranhões e hematomas que em poucos dias desapareceriam. Claro que Remus não se encontrava nessa lista.

Assim que voltou ao corpo humano, transformei-me de volta e sentei-me ao seu lado. Seus olhos estavam meramente abertos e a respiração voltava ao normal aos poucos.

- Acabou – sussurrei, passando a mão em seus cabelos.

Ele assentiu um pouco antes de apagar completamente. Sirius colocou a mão em meu ombro.

- Vamos levá-lo para a enfermaria – ele falou e eu me levantei.

Ele e Prongs levantaram-no com um feitiço e fomos para enfermaria.

- Deixem-no naquela cama – disse Madame Gray ao nos ver.

E assim eles o fizeram.

- Agora podem voltar aos seus dormitórios – ela falou e começou a cuidar dos machucados de Moony. – Nunca entenderei porque vocês ficam acordados até essas horas sendo que não podem fazer nada para ajudá-lo.

Escondendo um sorriso, respondi: - É para isso que servem os amigos. Boa noite, Madame Gray, vemos a senhora mais tarde.

Saímos da enfermaria e fomos até a torre da Gryffindor.

- Sinto como se pudesse dormir para o resto da minha vida – falei, enquanto arrastava-me para dentro do salão comunal.

- Idem – respondeu Sirius.

- Bom resto de noite, garotos – desejei e subi as escadas do dormitório feminino.

Abri a porta do quarto devagar e andei, tentando fazer o mínimo de barulho possível, até o banheiro. Ao chegar lá, olhei-me no espelho e encontrei uma Elysabeth descabelada, com olheiras profundas debaixo dos olhos, arranhões por todo o corpo e cara de alguém que havia sido pisoteada por uma multidão. No geral, eu estava horrenda.

Tomei um banho rápido e coloquei o pijama, jogando-me na minha cama em seguida.

Creio que devo ter demorado menos do que um nanosegundo para adormecer.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: Hey! Desculpem-me a demora, amores! As aulas começaram e eu praticamente perdi a minha vida! Vou começar a postar aos sábados, para que eu não atrase mais, ok? Obrigada pelas reviews e eu peço que me desculpem. Lys x **


	5. Capítulo 5

**Capítulo 5**

(Elysabeth's POV)

- Feliz sessenta dias para o feriado de Natal! – exclamei ao chegar na mesa do café-da-manhã uma semana depois da lua cheia.

- Contando os dias, Lysa? Que decadência! – falou Emmeline, sentada ao lado de Remus – ela havia perdoado-o pelo sumiço e Moony havia perdido a coragem de terminar o recém-começado namoro.

- Pois é – respondi e dei o meu melhor sorriso falso.

Emmeline não percebeu as ondas de ódio que eu lhe mandava mentalmente e continuou a cutucar a bochecha de Remus falando coisas sem sentidos em uma voz enjoada. _Que decadência._ Usando toda a minha força de vontade, não rolei os olhos ou expressei alguma reação à cena, simplesmente e me sentei ao lado de James, que, surpreendentemente, comia.

- Onde está Padfoot? – perguntei a James, quando notei sua ausência.

- Ele acabou de sair atrás de Marlene – ele respondeu, sorrindo de lado.

Pausa.

James está sorrindo! Depois de tanto tempo ele está, _finalmente,_ sorrindo!

- Ah! Aleluia, Merlin! – falei, rindo.

Peguei um pão do cesto e comecei a passar manteiga.

- Posso saber o que causou essa repentina vontade de voltar a ser normal e comer? – perguntei.

- Decidi tentar uma última vez – respondeu, enigmaticamente.

HÁ, como se eu não soubesse do que você está falando, James querido.

- Ah – respondi, simplesmente.

Após o café-da-manhã nos encaminhamos para a primeira aula. Enquanto caminhávamos, eu ia temendo a hora em que James tentaria chamar Lily para sair. Depois que eu havia dito a ela para repensar sobre James, Lily passara a reclamar menos dele, mas parte disso deve-se ao fato dele praticamente ter se esquecido da existência dela. Porém, isso não aconteceu até a penúltima aula, depois do almoço.

Estávamos indo da sala de Transfiguração até os jardins, para a aula de Herbologia, quando Lily passou ao nosso lado e James a chamou.

- Evans – disse e eu ergui as sobrancelhas, desde quando ele a chama pelo sobrenome?

Lily virou-se de cara amarrada e olhou-o. – Potter? Percebeu a minha presença novamente ou simplesmente resolveu parar de me ignorar?

- Eu não estava te ignorando, Evans – respondeu ele, calmo, enquanto andava ao lado dela. – Estava realizando os seus pedidos de tantos anos e me afastando.

- E por que você resolveu fazer isso agora, Potter?

- Por que você tem essa obscessão com o meu sobrenome, Lily?

- Responda-me.

James sorriu de lado.

- Eu não sei por que resolvi fazer isso, talvez... apenas talvez, eu só esteja tentando fazê-la perceber.

- Perceber o que?

- Que você me ama, é claro.

E o mundo parou.

- Como ousa? – ela murmurou com os dentes cerrados.

- Dizer a verdade? Pensei que era o certo a se fazer...

- Potter, pela milésima vez, eu não amo você. Eu não me importo com você, muito menos acredito em você. Não quero sair com você, não quero nem ao menos olhar na sua cara! Agora, seria pedir demais, se você pudesse voltar a fingir que eu não existo? Faça os meus pedidos realidade novamente e de preferência _SUMA!_ – Lily disse, aproximando-se perigosamente enquanto falava, apontando acusatóriamente o dedo para ele, dando ênfase em cada "não" que pronunciava.

- Por que você se recusa a ver a verdade, Lily? – James murmurou, dando um passo em sua direção, quase colando seus corpos. Ela deu um passo para trás.

- Não há nada que eu deveria ver, Potter. Ao contrário de você, é claro, que precisa tentar enxergar além do seu grande ego.

- Você sabe que faço tudo isso por você.

- Ah, e desde quando você se importa com alguém além de si mesmo?

James colocou as mãos em volta da cintura dela e Lily se afastou violentamente, olhando-o com fúria.

- Me dê uma chance, Lily.

O sangue subiu para o rosto dela, enquanto ela serrava as mãos em punhos.

- Eu preferiria _morrer_ a fazê-lo, Potter – disse, ríspida e começou a virar as costas.

- Ah, talvez eu faça isso por você – James disse, a voz transbordando raiva. – Não seria mais fácil se eu morresse? Afinal, você poderia viver a sua suposta vida perfeita sem ninguém para te atazanar, não é, Evans? _NÃO É ISSO QUE VOCÊ QUER? _

Lily se virou com os olhos cerrados.

- SE MATE, ENTÃO, POTTER! QUEM SE IMPORTA? APROVEITE E VÁ PARA O INFERNO!

Senti meus olhos se arregalarem e eu senti o braço de Sirius envolvendo a minha cintura, impedindo-me de ir na direção deles e interromper a briga.

Lily e James continuaram a se encarar por algum tempo, ninguém ousou dizer algo, até que ela se virou e continou o seu caminho para a aula, arrastando Marlene consigo. James, ao contrário, virou sobre os calcanhares e seguiu pela direção oposta, sem olhar para ninguém.

- Podem voltar a viver suas vidas – gritei para o grupo de pessoas que havia se formado em volta de nós. - Acabou o show.

O sangue pulsava alto pelas minhas veias e eu respirei fundo, tentando buscar todo o meu alto controle para não esquecer que Lily era minha melhor amiga e meter a mão na cara dela não era a minha única opção.

- Eu vou atrás dela – disse, tentando me desvincilhar de Sirius.

- Você vai piorar as coisas, Mia – ele me disse, apertando o braço em volta de mim.

- Impossível, ela já o mandou de matar, Sirius, o quão pior pode ficar? – digo e consigo me soltar, correndo na direção que ela havia seguido.

- _Como você pôde?_ – gritei e ela se virou para mim.

- Não comece, Lysa – ela disse, aparentemente tentando soar calma.

- Ah, começo, sim. Você sabe o impacto que isso irá causar? Você está ciente do que você o mandou fazer?

- Eu sei o que eu disse.

- E não se arrepende? Você, que sempre defendeu os pobres e oprimidos do mundo, mandando alguém tirar a própria vida para o próprio bem estar?

- Eu não quis... Ele não irá levar ao pé da letra.

- E se levar, Lily? O que acontece?

- Ele não vai. Ele não irá se importar, como sempre fez.

- É o que você _acha_...!

- Mia, pare – Sirius falou atrás de mim, colocando a mão no meu punho e puxando-me para trás.

- Não, Sirius! Ela tem que escutar...!

- Não é você que tem que dizer isso a ela, é James.

A contragosto, deixei-me ser guiada por ele.

Acabou que eu não prestei atenção nenhuma na aula de Herbology e muito menos na de Charms que se seguiu depois dela. James não apareceu em nenhuma das duas e nem no jantar.

- Estou preocupada, melhor irmos vê-lo.

- Ele precisa de um tempo sozinho, Mia – disse Sirius, servindo-se de frango.

- Mas é melhor enfrentar isso com os amigos.

- Vamos ajudá-lo, mas deixe-o por os pensamentos no lugar – apoiou Remus.

Assenti e peguei a jarra de suco de abóbora, servindo-me, mas não peguei nada para comer, tinham muitos pensamentos na minha cabeça para eu me preocupar com comida no momento.

Eu ainda não acreditava no que Lily havia feito. Ela não tinha direito de fazer isso com ele e James não merecia.

- Ah, não dá mais – falei, me levantando. – Eu vou atrás dele.

- Mas Lysa...

Não esperei que Remus terminasse e me afastei rapidamente, saindo do Great Hall. Praticamente corri pelos corredores indo para o commom room e, ao chegar lá, subi as escadas do dormitório masculino indo para o quarto do sétimo ano.

- James? – chamei-o, abrindo a porta de leve. Impressão minha ou eu já havia feito isso umas bilhões de vezes esse ano?

Não recebi resposta, então abri mais a porta e adentrei o quarto. Estava tudo muito silencioso até eu ouvir uma respiração vindo da cama dos fundos, que sempre fora de James.

Aproximei-me de sua cama e contornei-a para vê-lo de frente. James estava dormindo, não serenamente ou tranquilamente, mas também não estava agitado. Parecia apenas... angustiado. Sentei-me na ponta de sua cama e alisei seus cabelos levemente.

Durante muito tempo isso seria a única coisa que esperaríamos de James.

* * *

><p>Passara uma semana desde o ocorrido e desde então, Lily e eu nos afastamos e James perdeu a vontade de viver. Literalmente.<p>

Ele não sai do dormitório, logo não vai às aulas ou come algo – só quando nós levamos algo para ele e o forçamos a ingerir -, mas no geral, Prongs tinha a ação de um poste sem luz. E isso significa que sim, ele desistira até do quidditch, obrigando Sirius a encontrar um apanhador de última hora, o que nos levou a perder o jogo miseravelmente contra a HufflePuff.

E a HufflePuff nunca ganha.

Pelo que soube, Lily estava arrependida de ter falado aquelas asneiras para ele, mas não fizera nada a respeito. E isso foi o que me fez afastar-me dela.

Eu estava pensando sobre tudo isso no quarto dos meninos, enquanto Sirius quase enfiava a comida pela goela de James.

- Puta merda! Deixa de ser teimoso, James! – exclamou Sirius, exasperado.

James não respondeu.

- Sirius, não grite – repreendi-o e sentei-me no final da cama de James. – Prongs, levante-se e coma só um pouquinho, por favor.

- Não – respondeu.

- Certo, vamos deixar o prato aqui e... – falei.

- Eu só vou sair quando ele comer – Sirius disse, acompanhando a birra.

- Não, não vai. Por que nós temos treino de quidditch agora e como capitão você não pode faltar. E Moony irá subir para o dormitório daqui a pouco.

Nós evitávamos deixar Prongs sozinho. Tínhamos medo que ele fizesse algo insano ou alguma coisa do tipo, então sempre que podíamos ficávamos com ele ou revezávamos. Menos nas horas de aula, apesar de Sirius sempre alegar não ver problema nenhum em não estudar.

Posso afirmar com certeza que Sirius é o mais preocupado de nós. Como ele demonstrara a pouco, ele sempre está tentando fazer James desistir deste estado 'vegetativo', e creio que está assim por medo de perdê-lo, afinal eles sempre foram como irmãos. Ainda mais agora que os Potter quase o adotaram.

- Até depois, James – falo, me levantando. – Tente comer, sim?

Ele não respondeu e eu e arrastei Sirius para fora (fazendo-o antes pegar a vassoura, claro), suspirando. Descemos para o campo de quidditch e enquanto esperávamos pelo resto do time, pegamos todas as coisas necessárias.

- Você acha que James irá superar isso? – perguntou-me Sirius, de repente, enquanto jogava a goles para o ar, testando-a.

- Nada dura para sempre, Pads – respondi. – Uma hora James irá desistir e perceber que é melhor seguir em frente do que persistir no mesmo erro.

Sirius ficou em silêncio.

- E Lily? Você acha que um dia ela vai se tocar?

- No fundo, Lily sabe que James está falando a verdade. Acho que só está com medo de sair magoada disso, porque convenhamos James não era a pessoa mais agradável do mundo no quinto ano e é essa a imagem que ela ainda tem dele.

- Você deveria falar com ela.

- Eu já tentei.

Sirius riu.

- Eles se merecem, são dois teimosos.

Revirei os olhos, rindo.

- Meu Merlin, cadê esse time? Você se lembrou de avisá-los?

- Claro que sim! – respondeu Sirius, fingindo estar ofendido.

- Certo, então só estão _todos_ atrasados... – e antes que eu pudesse continuar a reclamar, uma alma abençoada apareceu no campo e correu até nós. _Amém!_

Mas a menina não fazia parte do time e não trazia notícias boas, baseando-se em sua expressão.

- Hã... Me mandaram aqui para avisá-los que... – qual é o nome dela? Começa com B... Bonnie... Bruna... Barbara... Bos... Mary! É, é esse o nome dela. – Que... hum... JamesPottersematounobanheiro.

- Quem fez o que no chuveiro? – perguntou Sirius, franzindo o cenho.

- Ela disse que Jaime comeu um carneiro! Espera, quem é Jaime?

A tal de Mary respirou fundo e falou pausadamente:

- James Potter se matou no banheiro.


	6. Capítulo 6

**Capítulo 6**

(Elysabeth's POV)

O mundo parou momentaneamente. O ar não entrava em meus pulmões e tudo foi desabando lentamente; segurei-me em Sirius para não cair no chão.

- _Como?_ – perguntei, mas minha voz não passou de um sussurro.

- James Potter, alguma coisa aconteceu a ele! Eu não sei direito...! – a menina disse, desesperada.

Comecei a correr antes que ela pudesse dar alguma outra informação. Creio que nunca corri tão rápido em toda a minha vida e o caminho do campo de quidditch até a torre de Gryffindor nunca foi tão longo, também. Por todo o percurso, minha mente projetava imagens de James morto, caído no chão do banheiro rodeado por sangue e não pude conter algumas lágrimas caírem. Não sei ao certo quando Sirius apareceu do meu lado ou como nós conseguimos chegar a torre e adentrar o dormitório, mas nós chegamos.

Havia uma aglomeração no dormitório masculino, ela ia aumentando conforme nós íamos avançando até o dormitório do sétimo ano. Empurrei alguns curiosos e aproximei-me do banheiro, onde estava Remus.

- Moony, o que aconteceu? – perguntei, minha voz rouca e as lágrimas caindo de meus olhos, enquanto eu procurava por James. – Onde está James?

Ele estava pálido, como se estivesse prestes a desmaiar e encarava-me sem expressão.

- Levaram-no... – murmurou. – Ele estava...

Senti meu coração afundar no meu estômago e não consegui conter os soluços que subiam pela minha garganta.

- Ele estava todo ensanguentado e...

- E-ele es-stá vivo? – perguntei, sem poder me refrear, eu precisava escutar para acreditar.

- Está, quem disse o contrário? – Remus arregalou os olhos.

- U-uma idiota, p-pelo visto – desconversei, tentando controlar o choro. – M-mas o que aconteceu? Onde ele está?

- Na enfermaria. Vamos para lá, no caminho eu explico – falou e começamos a sair do dormitório.

Enquanto íamos para lá, ele explicou tudo. Quando ele subira para o dormitório, depois de ficar um pouco mais no salão comunal conversando com a Emmeline, ele deixou as coisas em cima da cama e chamou por James, depois que ele não respondeu, Moony finalmente virou-se para ele e viu que Prongs não estava lá. Ao aproximar-se do banheiro, ouviu um grito abafado e quando abriu a porta lá estava ele: James, jazido no chão com as mãos e o torço ensangüentados respirando fracamente.

Ele gritou pela ajuda e, de repente, McGonagall aparecera e o levara, com a ajuda de alguns outros alunos, para a enfermaria.

- Ah, eu sabia que não devíamos ter deixado-o sozinho! – falei, depois que ele terminara de contar a história.

- Foi minha culpa, eu deveria ter subido antes e...

- Não seu culpe, Moony! Todo mundo sabe de quem é a culpa.

Quando chegamos a enfermaria, bombardeei Madame Gray com perguntas.

- Foi grave? Ele está bem? Está consciente? Vai sobreviver?

- Acalme-se, Srta. Reason. – disse-me ela. – O estado do Sr. Potter não é grave, tem apenas alguns ferimentos mais fundos, mas fáceis de cicatrizar com poções.

Respirei fundo, aliviada.

- Graças a Merlin! – agradeceu Remus, ao meu lado.

- Senhores Lupin e Black e Srta. Reason – chamou-nos Dumbledore, atrás de nós (céus, como eu odeio quando ele aparece assim) – Os senhores poderiam me acompanhar até a minha sala e explicar a razão de tudo isso?

- Como se o senhor não soubesse – respondeu Sirius, revirando os olhos.

- São apenas teorias e creio que não posso me basear apenas nelas.

- Nós podemos vê-lo antes? – perguntei.

- Não acho que seja uma cena muito agradável, senhorita, e não há nada que vocês possam fazer para ajudá-lo agora. Por ora, deixem-no que descanse. Amanhã ele estará bem novamente.

Assenti e o seguimos até a imponente gárgula que guardava a sala do diretor.

- Varinha de alcaçuz – disse Dumblerore e a estátua se abriu, em uma grande escada.

Estou narrando os fatos como se nunca tivesse vindo a sala do diretor antes. _Ahem,_ eu quase tenho uma cadeira com o meu nome, mas deixemos de lado, porque isso não vem ao caso no momento. Assim que entramos na grande sala do diretor, ele conjurou duas cadeiras e nós nos sentamos de frente para ele.

- Contem-me o que sabem – disse e começamos a contar.

Não dissemos tudo, claro, deixamos muitos detalhes desnecessários - e o fato de James ter entrado em uma quase-depressão por causa Lily - de lado.

- Lembro-me de ter ouvido Minerva dizer que o Sr. Potter não estava comparecendo às aulas por problemas de saúde.

- De certa forma, era um problema de saúde – disse Sirius.

- Eu suponho que não, Sr. Black – respondeu Dumbledore, olhando para mim por cima dos óculos de meia-lua, em seguida. – Gostaria de acrescentar algo, Srta. Reason?

- Não, senhor – disse. - Acho que é mais sensato o senhor fazer essas perguntas a James, ele sabe a resposta.

- Creio que esteja certa – ele sorriu levemente. – Estão dispensados.

Assenti e me levantei, sendo seguida por Sirius e Remus. Saímos da sala do diretor em silêncio e assim seguimos até o dormitório.

Eu sentia como se um bando de hipogrifos tivesse lutado um contra o outro em cima de mim e a cada passo que eu dava o meu corpo gritava em desespero, sem contar o fato de a minha cabeça parecer que ia explodir. Quando finalmente chegamos ao maldito dormitório, desejei boa noite a eles e me arrastei pelas escadas até chegar ao meu quarto, desabando em minha cama, em seguida.

Puxei as cobertas para cima de mim e fechei os olhos, estava quase sendo dominada pela escuridão reconfortante quando alguém me chamou.

- Lysa? Você está acordada? – Lily sussurrou, de sua cama.

- Estou – resmunguei em resposta.

- O que aconteceu?

- James tentou se matar.

- Disseram que ele havia...

- Morrido? É, também falaram isso pra mim, mas é mentira.

- Ah – silêncio. – Ele está bem agora?

- Por que se preocupa? A culpa disso tudo é sua – falei mais rude do que pretendia.

- Me desculpe – ela murmurou.

- Não é para mim que você deve desculpas, Lily – virei o rosto para encará-la; Lily encarava o teto. – Eu acho... que ele já te deu provas suficientes. Boa noite, Lily.

Levantei-me, peguei meu pijama e fui para o banheiro. Quando voltei para o quarto, alguns minutos mais tardes, o quarto estava em completo silêncio.

Na manhã seguinte, assim que acordei, me arrumei correndo e desci para o commom room. Porém, antes que eu pudesse sair pelo retrato e ir a enfermaria, uma mão fechou-se em meu punho e impediu-me de ir.

- Sabe quem acabou de sair por ali? – perguntou Sirius, afastando-me da saída.

- Quem?

- Lily.

- E...? Ela sempre acorda cedo!

- Não, desta vez foi diferente – respondeu. – E eu tive uma ideia.

Respirei fundo e encarei-o, apreensiva.

- Eu tenho medo de suas idéias – falei.

- Desta vez, eu não vou machucar ninguém, juro.

- Você disse a mesma coisa da última vez e aquele garoto ficou duas semanas na enfermaria!

- Ele nem deve se lembrar disso!

- É, claro que não, ninguém lembraria com a pancada na cabeça que ele recebeu também...

Sirius revirou os olhos.

- Eu vou sem você, então... – e começou a se afastar.

Puxei-o de volta pelo casaco.

- Nada disso, eu vou junto – disse, soltando-o. – Qual é a ideia?

xx

Nota mental: não aceitar mais as ideias de Sirius. Apesar de ninguém ter saído ferido _desta vez_ fora um tanto estranho e extremamente vergonhoso, para mim, não sei para ele, mas bem... vou voltar a narrar os fatos.

Assim que Sirius me contou sua ideia - não era uma grande ideia, na verdade, não chegava nem ser uma ideia, porque ele só queria seguir Lily e ver se ela realmente ia a enfermaria ver James -, ele pegou a capa de invisibilidade no dormitório e nós seguimos o caminho até a enfermaria. Quando chegamos lá... adivinhem! Sim! Lily estava lá, yay! E olhava para James de forma estranha, quase melancólica.

- Acho que não deveríamos estar aqui, Pads – sussurrei, enquanto nos aproximávamos deles. – Depois de todo esse tempo, eles merecem privacidade, não acha?

- Eles não vão fazer sexo na nossa frente, Lysa, duvido até que eles conversem!

Revirei os olhos pela indelicadeza de Padfoot e voltei minha atenção para o casal.

James estava dormindo ainda e ele parecia bem, apesar de tudo. Suponha que se ele se comportasse poderia ter alta naquele dia mesmo e... _OI?_ Lily está... ela está... passando a mão no cabelo dele? E há lágrimas caindo de seus olhos... oh, meu Merlin.

- Nós definitivamente não devíamos estar aqui – sussurrei novamente e Sirius tapou a minha boca com a mão.

- Me desculpe – Lily murmurou (sim, estávamos tão próximos que podemos escutar) – Eu realmente sinto muito.

E ela se inclinou, dando-lhe um beijo na bochecha. Claro que Sirius não deixaria ficar por isso, então ele empurrou-me na direção de Lily e eu acabei jogando-a de volta na direção de James. E aí, a bochecha foi substituída pela boca.

Lily ficou encarando James com uma expressão assustada no rosto e ele, ao contrário do que eu pensava, não estava dormindo e olhava-a confuso.

- Lily? – perguntou.

- Hã... melhoras, Potter – ela falou e saiu correndo.

- Vamos – Sirius sussurrou e me puxou para fora da enfermaria.

Corremos por um tempo até chegarmos a um corredor vazio e pararmos para normalizar a respiração e tirar a Capa da Invisibilidade.

- Tenho que admitir que essa foi a melhor ideia que você já teve, Pads! – falei, sorrindo para ele.

- Obrigado, Mia – respondeu, retribuindo o sorriso.

Eu já disse o quanto o sorriso de Sirius é bonito? Principalmente quando ele sorri assim, com os olhos também. Tudo bem, eu admito, Sirius em si é muito bonito, mas eu não vou dizer isso a ele, claro que não, ele não precisa de alguém aumentando seu ego.

Espera, como chegamos tão perto um do outro?

Nossos narizes estavam quase se encostando e eu conseguia ver cada detalhe de seu rosto, desde os espessos cílios até a boca vermelha e levemente aberta e...

- Ah! Achei vocês! Merlin seja louvado! – exclamou Remus, surpreendendo-nos.

Separamo-nos rapidamente e eu corei. Sim, senhoras e senhores, vocês não leram errado, eu realmente fiquei vermelha.

- Onde estavam?

- Na enf... – começou Sirius.

- Procurando por você – interrompi-o. Supostamente não era para sabermos sobre o quase-beijo de James e Lily, então pelo menos, vamos agir como se não soubéssemos, nada mais justo. – Queríamos ir a enfermaria ver como James está.

Remus franziu o cenho e eu amaldiçoei a sua inteligência.

- Certo – falou, desconfiado. – Vamos, então.

Sorri inocentemente para ele e nós três seguimos para a enfermaria.

Provavelmente por causa do pequeno incidente entre mim e Sirius, ele se manteve um pouco afastado de mim enquanto andava. Ou é impressão minha? Bem, talvez seja porque não há nenhum motivo para isso. Nós só estávamos conversando em um corredor vazio, extremamente próximos.

Só.

Chegamos a enfermaria e nos encaminhamos para onde James estava. No momento, ele estava fazendo careta enquanto Madame Gray tentava persuadi-lo a tomar um remédio.

- Sr. Potter, pare de birra! Parece criança, tome logo – dizia e empurrava a colher cheia de um líquido verde em sua direção.

Prongs balançou a cabeça negativamente e manteve a boca bem fechada.

- Sr. Potter, por favor, tome isto de uma vez! – insistiu e James suspirou e abriu a boca, tomando o tal remédio.

- Muito bem, Prongsie! – congratulei-o e recebei um olhar fulminante em resposta.

Madame Gray sorriu rapidamente antes de assumir a expressão severa de sempre e se afastar.

- Como você está se sentindo? – perguntou Remus a ele.

James deu de ombros.

- E isso quer dizer que...? – perguntei.

- Não estou sentindo dor, mas não estou bem – respondeu. – Estou me sentindo tão estúpido.

Sentei-me na beirada de sua cama e sorri de leve.

- Não se sinta assim, Prongs – falei. – Bem, não foi a coisa mais inteligente que você já fez, mas pelo menos não acabou tão mal.

- É.

- O que passou pela sua cabeça? – perguntou Sirius, meio seco.

- Na verdade, Padfoot, não passou nada. Por isso fiz o que fiz.

- E o que exatamente você fez?

- Prefiro não falar sobre isso, Mia, se você não se importar – ele disse, sério.

Ah, meu Merlin! O que está acontecendo com o meu James? Ele _não é_ sério! E ele _não_ fala assim!

- Tudo bem – respondi, no entanto. – De qualquer maneira, estou feliz por você estar bem, Prongs. Você nos deu um baita susto!

- É, desculpe-me por isso – pediu, baixando o olhar.

- Prometa que não vai fazer algo assim novamente e eu o perdoarei – brinquei. – Mas prometa de dedinho!

Estendi o meu dedo mindinho em sua direção e o fiz fazer a promessa.

- Prometo – respondeu, sorrindo de leve com a minha infantilidade.

Eu sou incrível, eu sei, fiz James Potter sorrir num momento de tristeza. Aplausos depois, certo?

- Quando você terá alta? – perguntou Sirius.

- Amanhã de manhã, eu acho – respondeu. – Dependerá do meu comportamento.

- Ah. Seus pais já sabem o que aconteceu? – perguntou Remus.

- Já, recebi uma carta de minha mãe hoje mais cedo – disse e revirou os olhos. – Aposto que minha mãe só não veio até aqui porque não pôde.

- Por que não?

- Eles estão em uma missão pelo o que pude deduzir, já que eles nunca falam disso por carta. Os Aurores andam trabalhando como loucos nesses tempos.

- Não vejo a hora que isso acabe de uma vez – falei. – Já está durando tempo demais, essa guerra.

Eles assentiram.

- Não pode durar para sempre, uma hora vai acabar – disse Remus.

- Por que me parece que só está começando? – indagou James.

Um flash de luz clareou a sala por um momento e nós três olhamos para a janela no exato momento em que um trovão retumbou ruidosamente.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: Olá, cá está o capítulo! AND JAMES IS ALIVE! Muito, muito obrigada pelas reviews! Até sábado que vem. Lys x**


	7. Capítulo 7

**Capítulo 7**

(Elysabeth's POV)

O que pode mudar em duas semanas?

Eu sempre achei que muita coisa pode mudar em quatorze dias, mas desta vez o destino me surpreendeu.

Neste pequeno espaço de tempo, James saiu da enfermaria e, num piscar de olhos, ele e Lily começaram a conversar civilizadamente. Sem gritos, sem escândalos, sem agressão verbal. E isso não só surpreendeu a nós, amigos deles, como toda da escola, que passou a não entender mais nada. E com razão.

Em uma espécie de acordo silencioso, ninguém fez nenhuma pergunta a respeito e agimos como se toda aquela educação e gentileza fossem normais entre os dois. Para mim, estava sendo mais do que ótimo esta situação, afinal não tinha mais que escutar Lily reclamar sobre James e ele, no entanto, parecia ter desistido de vez de tentar fazê-la cair aos seus pés. Parecia-me que o "acidente" havia mudado James trágica e drasticamente – algo que não só eu, mas todos perceberam, mas contanto que eles não briguem o tempo inteiro eu estou muito bem com essa situação.

- Só eu que acho que isso é extremamente estranho? – perguntou-me Marlene, enquanto caminhávamos todos juntos para a próxima aula.

- Demoraremos um tempo para nos acostumar, mas acho que podemos nos esforçar, não é? – pisquei para ela e recebi um sorriso em resposta.

- Pelo menos isso é muito melhor do que os gritos da Lily.

- Eu ainda posso escutá-los ecoando em minha mente...

Marlene riu e nós continuamos a andar.

- Qual é a nossa próxima aula? – perguntou James.

- Feitiços – respondeu Sirius e ambos fizeram uma careta.

- Não façam assim, Feitiços é legal! – disse Marlene.

- O professor Flitwick te ama, Lene, é por isso que você acha _legal_.

- E disse a queridinha do Slughorn!

- Elysabeth! – alguém gritou atrás de mim.

E Andrew Bouvié vinha em minha direção com um sorriso lindo no rosto.

Eu nunca o mencionei, não é? Pois bem, ele é um dos garotos mais lindos que e já vi em toda a minha vida. E ele é inteligente! E perfeito! E está namorando uma vaquinha da Slytherin.

- oi, Andrew – falei, retribuindo o sorriso.

- Posso falar com você? – perguntou.

Um frio espalhou-se pela minha barriga e eu me senti levemente tonta de tanta felicidade.

- Claro – respondi, tentando manter a voz indiferente. Falhei, claro.

Segui-o pelos corredores e não me arrependi em momento algum em estar indo na direção oposta da sala de Feitiços. Andrew caminhou a frente por um tempo até chegarmos a uma sala qualquer no segundo andar que ninguém nunca usava.

Ele fechou a porta quando entramos e virou-se para mim.

- Então...? – comecei, tentando acabar com o silêncio constrangedor.

- Hum, faz um tempo que quero falar com você, Elysabeth.

Sorri, encorajando-o a continuar.

- Lamento que tanta coisa tenha acontecido e me impedido de fazê-lo. Certo, vou parar de enrolar e ir direto ao ponto: eu gostaria de saber se, bem, você gostaria de me acompanhar no próximo passeio a Hogsmeade.

Pausa.

_O quê?_

- Eu acho que a sua namorada...

- Ex. Ex-namorada – corrigiu.

Ah, meu santo Merlin de calças vermelhas. Eu estou dormindo? Alguém me belisca, joga água na minha cara, me dá um tapa, sei lá, só me faça acreditar que isso não é um sonho!

- Sendo assim, eu adoraria – respondi, no entanto.

Andrew sorriu em resposta e passou a mão nos cabelos assim como James fazia.

- Então, nos vemos no sábado – falou.

- Até lá – respondi, sorrindo, e saí da sala.

Corri até a sala de Feitiços e sentei-me um milésimo antes do professor começar com a aula.

Respira. Inspira.

Que tipo de dimensão paralela é esta? Onde foi parar a minha vida antiga? E desde quando Andrew Bouvié se interessa por mim? Eu ainda não acredito nisso! Eu vou sair com Andrew Bouvié, eu vou sair com Andrew Bouvié!

- Lysa, pare de sorrir feito retardada! – sussurrou Lily, fingindo irritação. Ela estava sentada ao meu lado.

- Eu não estou sorrindo feito retardada – sussurrei de volta.

- Está sim! O que Andrew queria?

- Saber se eu queria ir a Hogsmeade com ele.

- Como? Mas ele mal terminou com Helen e já está querendo sair com outras?

Lily não gostava muito de Andrew, ela dizia que ele era uma versão melhorada de James e que na maioria das vezes se aproveitada das garotas, mas ela sempre cismou com James.

- Eu aceitei.

- _VOCÊ O QUÊ?_

- Algum problema, Srta. Evans? – perguntou o prof. Flitwick, erguendo as sobrancelhas.

- Não, senhor. Desculpe-me. – disse Lily, corando e abaixando a cabeça.

O professor voltou a sua atenção para a explicação do conteúdo e Lily atirou um bilhete em minha carteira.

_L: Isso é sua culpa! Mas continuando... Ele é um babaca! Por que aceitou sair com ele? _

Suspirei e escrevi a resposta.

_E: Ele não está mais namorando, Lily! Por que não deveria aceitar? _

_L: Porque ele não está mais namorando há uma semana! Parece que ele gostava muito dela, hum?_

_E: Não perderei meu tempo explicando as 1000 razões que tenho para sair com ele. E você não precisa se preocupar, Lily, sei me cuidar muito bem. _

_L: Só não quero que se magoe._

_E: Então você não tem motivos para se preocupar. Desde quando um garoto pode me magoar? _

_L: Só... não se iluda, ok?_

_E: Ok._

* * *

><p>No dia seguinte, assim que acordei, notei algo diferente e quando me dei conta do que era quase pulei de felicidade. <em>Estava nevando!<em>

Troquei-me rapidamente, colocando o uniforme e deixando a gravata em uma mão e a bolsa com os livros na outra, desci as escadas do dormitório e corri pelas escadas contrárias em direção ao dormitório masculino. Escancarei a porta e larguei minhas coisas em qualquer lugar para abrir as cortinas, fazendo a claridade entrar, para então, começar a pular na cama mais próxima, que era de Sirius.

- Está nevando! Está nevando! – Merlin, eu soei como uma criança de cinco anos vendo a neve pela primeira vez.

- Urgh! – resmungou Sirius, enquanto sua cama sacolejava com os meus pulos. – Por que você tem que fazer isso todo ano?

- PORQUE SIM, PADFOOT! – berrei, alegre, em resposta

A minha bobeira era consequencia da neve, acreditem. É sempre assim.

- Levantem! Eu quero ir lá fora!

Sirius agarrou os meus tornozelos, fazendo-me desequilibrar e cair com força em cima dele.

- Ouch - falei e me afastei, levantando-me. – Poderia ter pedido para eu parar.

Padfoot revirou os olhos e ignorou-me, cobrindo a cabeça com as cobertas.

Estreitei os olhos em sua direção, mas duvido que ele tenha visto. Remus, que colocava a gravata do uniforme e observava a cena, ria.

- Não ria, Moony, ou eu vou bater em você! – disse, apontando o dedo acusatoriamente para ele.

- Bom dia para você também, Mia – disse. – E desculpe-me, esqueci que eu morro de medo de você.

- Vocês dois tiraram o dia para me encher o saco, é? Cadê o James pra me salvar?

- Foi tomar café da manhã com a ruiva – respondeu Sirius com a voz abafada pela coberta.

- Oh!

- Sim, eu sei, emocionante – Remus arregalou os olhos e agiu como se realmente achasse isso o "acontecimento do ano". – Agora vamos, estou com fome e não quero esperar a Vossa Excelência se levantar.

- Tchaaau, Sirius! – cantarolei e peguei minhas coisas, seguindo Moony para fora do dormitório.

Descemos para tomar café-da-manhã e assim que adentramos o Great Hall, avistamos James e Lily sentados um de frente para o outro, conversando. Porém, James não parecia tão feliz como deveria estar e estava _nevando_ lá fora! Como pode uma coisa dessas?

- Bom dia – disse Moony sentando-se ao lado de Lily.

- Lindo dia, não? Vocês viram que está nevando lá fora? – perguntei, rapidamente, enquanto sentava-me ao lado de Prongs.

James riu, balançando a cabeça.

- Pulou na cama de quem dessa vez?

- Sirius. Era o mais próximo da janela.

James assentiu e deu um gole no café.

- Lily – chamou Amos Diggory atrás dela. – Posso falar com você?

Quer que eu descreva-o? Bem, se o fato de precisarem parar de mandar garotos bonitos para essa escola resumir uma parte, o resto deixo a sua imaginação.

- Claro, Amos – respondeu e virou-se para ele.

Ele nos olhou com uma cara nada amigável, como se estivéssemos atrapalhando – e estávamos, mas quem disse que sairíamos?

- Bem, eu estava pensando se você não gostaria de ir, hã, a Hogsmeade comigo – disse, desviando o olhar algumas vezes.

- Hum, desculpe, mas não vai dar...

- Você já vai com alguém? – perguntou e olhou para James, acusatoriamente.

- Não, mas eu prometi a Marlene que ficaria com ela – mentiu.

- Mas...

- Ela disse não, pare de insistir – resmungou Prongs.

- Não se meta, Potter.

- Não precisa se estressar, Diggory – respondeu em tom de deboche.

- Cale a boca.

- Não seja rude.

- Cínico.

James sorriu como se tivesse recebido um elogio maravilhoso e respondeu: - Muito obrigado.

Amos bufou e saiu andando a passos largos para longe de nós, sem nem ao menos lançar um olhar para Lily.

- Estressado ele, não? – disse James com um sorrisinho no rosto.

Revirei os olhos e continuei a comer minha torrada.

Como havíamos levantado cedo, quando terminamos de comer continuamos sentados, conversando. Quando faltava mais ou menos meia hora para o começo da aula, Sirius apareceu correndo na porta do salão e sentou-se a mesa conosco.

- Até que enfim! – exclamei, enquanto ele tentava preparar o café e a torrada ao mesmo tempo.

Ele me lançou um olhar furioso e voltou a tentar fazer tudo ao mesmo tempo. Balançando a cabeça negativamente peguei a torrada da sua mão e comecei a fazer passar a manteiga em seu lugar.

- Obrigado – disse e mudou o ar de fúria por um sorriso torto.

- Disponha, Padfoot – respondi e coloquei o pão em seu prato.

Aos poucos o Great Hall foi esvaziando e os alunos foram se dirigindo às salas de aula. Faltando pouco menos de dez minutos para começar a aula, já estávamos sentados em nossos devidos lugares, esperando o professor Collins entrar em sala e dar início a primeira aula do dia.

Estudamos sobre os vampiros nos dois períodos de DCAT que tínhamos naquela manhã. Nada muito complicado e que valha a pena ficar prestando atenção. Assim como em todas as aulas seguintes, onde a única coisa que eu conseguia pensar era em como eu queria que chegasse o dia seguinte e eu pudesse sair com Andrew.

Merlin! Estou parecendo uma secundanista em seu primeiro encontro. Urgh, temos que reavaliar isso, dona Elysabeth.

Na hora do almoço, acho que deixei muito aparente a minha felicidade/ansiedade/seja-lá-como-queira-chamar porque Lene sorria desdenhosamente para mim quando disse:

- Controle seus hormônios, menina!

Revirei os olhos e a empurrei de leve com o ombro.

- Eu nem disse nada.

- Nem precisa, palavras são desnecessárias quando você conhece bem uma pessoa.

- Certo, tentarei controlá-los, ok?

- Controlar o quê? – perguntou Sirius, surgindo ao meu lado.

- Nada – respondi enquanto Marlene dizia: - Os hormônios, oras!

Sirius colocou um sorriso maroto nos lábios e lançou-me um olhar questionador. Um tremor passou pelo meu corpo, mas eu ignorei.

- Explique-se, Elysabeth.

- Tiraram o dia para me chamar pelo nome inteiro, é?

- Não desconverse.

- Mas... – comecei.

- O que ela está escondendo? – perguntou Padfoot a Lene.

- Nossa querida Lysa tem um encontro com Andrew Bouvié amanhã em Hogsmeade.

Sirius arregalou os olhos.

- Você vai _sair_ com alguém? – perguntou, incrédulo.

- Acredite ou não, Sirius, isso às vezes pode acontecer.

- Não! Não é isso que eu quis dizer, mas Bouvié? O artilheiro da Ravenclaw?

- Sim, ele mesmo.

- Ele é um babaca!

Revirei os olhos. Eu faço isso com muita frequência, não faço?

- Você não o conhece, Sirius.

- Que seja. Você não deveria sair com ele, Lysa.

- Por que não, Sirius?

- Porque não – respondeu.

- Ah, muito esclarecedor, obrigada.

Recomecei a andar – mais rápido desta vez – e ele me seguiu.

- Você não está me entendendo – disse.

- Não estou mesmo – falei. – Por que não quer que eu saia com Andrew?

- Porque ele é um idiota.

- E...?

- E não quero que se magoe.

Posso bater a minha cabeça na parede? Sim? Obrigada.

- Por que todo mundo me diz isso? Andrew não vai me magoar!

Sirius ficou em silêncio por um tempo e eu quase podia escutar as engrenagens do seu cérebro pensando em uma resposta.

- Só... tome cuidado.

- Eu sei me cuidar, Padfoot, então não se preocupe com isso.

Por que todo mundo está tão preocupado com o fato de eu ter um encontro? Nós não vamos nos casar no sábado! Vamos sair e conversar, só. Só isso e mais nada. Ponto final.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: Olá! Como estão? Espero que bem! Cá está_ le_ capítulo, gostaram? Sim, não, nevah? lol. Obrigada pelas reviews, meus lindos! Aproveitando a ocasião, gostaria de convidá-los a participar do rpg dos Marauders que eu e minhas amigas criamos. É bem simples de entrar, é só escolher um personagem e mandar um parágrafo (ou descrevendo-o ou contando alguma coisa diária, como, por exemplo, você não gostou da aula de poções de hoje) para nós. Qualquer dúvida, sintam-se livres para perguntar, tanto por aqui quanto no próprio rpg. O site é este: rpg-marauders(.)tumblr(.)com, sem os parenteses! **

**Até sábado que vem! **

**Lys x**


	8. Capítulo 8

**Capítulo 8**

(Elysabeth's POV)

Aquele momento incrível que você tem um encontro.

Sim! O tão esperado dia chegou! Hoje teremos o passeio em Hogsmeade e eu vou ter um encontro com Andrew Bouvié. _Haters gonna hate_.

Posso sair pulando e gritando de felicidade pela escola ou isso é contra as regras? Ah, espera! Eu nunca me importei com as regras da escola!

A única coisa que me impediu de realmente sair do dormitório daquele momento foi o fato de ainda estar de pijama. E eu não queria sair correndo _de pijama_. Eu não sou tão louca assim, tá?

De qualquer maneira, me arrumei (lê-se: coloquei um monte de roupa e tentei parecer aceitável e não um boneco de neve) e esperei por Lily e Lene para descermos.

Tomamos o café da manhã tranquilamente e voltamos ao common room para fazermos os deveres. Não, não foi por vontade minha, mas eu tinha que me concentrar em algo antes de dar a hora que havia combinado com Andrew.

Às onze horas em ponto, eu estava no hall de entrada encontrando com ele.

- Desculpa a demora, Lily e Marlene me fizeram estudar antes de vir – disse, assim que cheguei perto o suficiente.

- Não tem problema e dois minutos não é considerado atraso, de qualquer maneira – ele respondeu, sorrindo de lado.

Corei levemente.

- Vamos? – perguntou.

Assenti e começamos a andar em direção ao vilarejo.

E agora eu me pergunto, por que me sinto como uma criança no primeiro dia de aula? Meu coração batia tão rápido que parecia que sairia pela minha boca, minhas mãos tremiam levemente e eu tinha que me concentrar em não tropeçar nos meus próprios pés.

Nós entramos no Three Broomsticks e sentamo-nos em uma mesa perto da janela e próximo do balcão.

- O que vai querer? – perguntou-me, passando o cardápio.

- Uma butterbeer, por favor.

Ele assentiu e levantou-se, fez o pedido para da Madame Rosmerta e voltou, sentando-se à minha frente novamente.

- Então, Elysabeth... – começou.

- Pode me chamar de Lysa– interrompi-o.

- Certo, _Lysa_ – ele sorriu. – Você foi incrível no último jogo de quidditch.

- Ah, obrigada – falei e ri nervosamente. – Podia ter me dedicado mais, eu acho, mas eu estava com muitas coisas na cabeça.

- Espero que não seja com alguma paixão... – ele ergueu as sobrancelhas. -

- Não, não era.

Andrew respirou fundo dramaticamente.

- Fico aliviado.

Madame Rosmerta trouxe nossas bebidas - duas cervejas amanteigada - e eu dei um gole no meu copo.

- Vai ficar em Hogwarts o Natal? – perguntei.

- Provavelmente. Como é o último ano quero passar o mais tempo possível aqui.

- Eu gostaria de fazer o mesmo, mas a Sra. Potter me fez prometer que passaria o Natal com eles, então eu acho que não vou poder ficar.

- A Sra. Potter? – perguntou, franzindo o cenho.

- É, a mãe de James.

- Não, eu sei, mas você costuma a ficar na casa do Potter?

- Eu moro lá – ri levemente. -

Ele fez menção para que eu continuasse a explicar.

- Nas férias entre o quinto e o sexto ano eu me cansei e decidi sair da casa dos meus pais e James me convidou a ficar com ele e Sirius no "lar dos Potters". – fiz aspas no ar.

- Ah – falou. – Por que decidiu sair de casa?

- Hum, eu não gosto de falar sobre isso, desculpe.

- Não, não, eu é que devo me desculpar.

Sorri e afaguei sua mão por cima da mesa.

- Não se preocupe com isso.

Andrew retribuiu o sorriso e segurou a minha mão na sua. Ele cravou os olhos em mim e um pequeno sorriso iluminou o seu rosto.

- Você é linda.

Corei furiosamente e abaixei o olhar, escondendo o rosto com o cabelo.

- Não minta – murmurei.

Ele riu e ergueu meu rosto com a mão, delicadamente.

- Não acredito que fiz Elysabeth Reason ficar envergonhada com um elogio.

Mordi o lábio inferior e olhei-o com as sobrancelhas erguidas.

- Se você contar a alguém eu vou azarar você.

- Não se preocupe com isso – ele reperiu o que eu disse com um sorriso brincalhão no rosto. -

Conversamos mais um pouco no Three Broomsticks e _céus!_, como alguém pode ser tão perfeito? Andrew Bouvié é tudo e um pouco mais do que toda mulher espera de um homem e nós ainda nem nos beijamos!

Assim que terminamos com dois copos de butterbeer e alguns petiscos, Andrew pagou a conta – a meu contragosto, já que poderíamos ter dividido – e nós saímos para passear pelo vilarejo.

Andamos pelas ruelas tranquilamente em direção a lugar nenhum ou assim eu achava.

Andrew levou-me para um lugar menos movimentado, onde havia uma trilhazinha que adentrava uma pequena floresta com árvores grande e espessas folhas.

- O que estamos fazendo aqui? – perguntei, franzindo o cenho.

- Um pouquinho de aventura para o nosso encontro, o que acha? – respondeu, erguendo as sobrancelhas.

Estranhei, mas não disse nada e apenas o segui.

Ele não adentrou muito na floresta e quando paramos ainda podia ver a entrada da trilha.

- Mas, Andrew, o que...? – comecei a perguntar, mas fui interrompida pelos lábios dele contra os meus.

Andrew beijou-me calmamente enquanto puxava-me para perto e colava nossos corpos. Um tremor percorreu pela minha espinha e eu me esqueci de tudo o que havia a nossa volta, quem eu era ou o quão estranho era estar ali.

E então tudo mudou. Andrew tornou-se feroz enquanto passava a mão pelo meu corpo sem pudor e beijava-me de modo rude. Barulhos grotescos saíram de sua boca quando ele tentou colocar passar as mãos por baixo das minhas blusas. Comecei a bater com meus punhos fechados no seu tórax, tentando fazê-lo soltar-se de mim a todo custo, mas ele parecia ser feito de pedra e não moveu sequer um milímetro.

Lágrimas começaram a sair dos meus olhos enquanto eu lutava contra Andrew com todas as minhas forças, batendo, chutando, empurrando-o, mas nada era suficiente para fazê-lo se afastar.

De repente, Andrew soltou-se de mim abruptamente e a força me fez cair no chão com um baque. Quando olhei para cima vi Sirius erguendo o punho e acertando em cheio a cara de Bouvié uma, duas, três vezes; a fúria estava estampada em seu rosto.

Eu nunca vira Sirius descontrolado desta maneira.

- Sirius, pare – sussurrei, tentando me levantar, mas aparentemente eu havia caído em cima do meu pé e nada nesse mundo fazia com que ele obedecesse as minhas vontades. – Sirius!

Padfoot pareceu sair de um transe e me ouviu chamar. Olhou com ódio uma última vez para Bouvié – que gemia com as mãos sobre um dos olhos inchados – e veio em minha direção, ajoelhando-se ao meu lado.

- Você está bem? Ele te machucou?

- Eu acho que torci o tornozelo – respondi num sussurro.

Ele assentiu e examinou o meu rosto.

- Ei, pare de chorar – pediu, limpando as lágrimas que insistiam em cair.

- Como você me achou?

- Eu não sei. Senti algo estranho, como se precisasse de ajuda e então resolvi... – ele desviou o olhar, envergonhado.

- Nos seguir – completei. – Obrigada por isso.

Sirius sorriu levemente e quando ia dizer alguma coisa, James e Lily apareceram correndo.

- Merlin, Padfoot! Por que estava correndo daquele jeito? – perguntou James.

E então ele percebeu a situação em que nos encontrávamos com Bouvié jogado a um canto resmungado, eu com meu tornozelo inchado, minhas roupas amarrotadas, meu cabelo completamente desarrumado e com cara de choro e Sirius ajoelhado ao meu lado, examinando o que um dia foi o meu tornozelo.

- O que aconteceu aqui? – perguntou Lily, pausadamente.

- Podemos falar disso depois? – falei. – E alguém pode me ajudar a levantar?

Lily assentiu e Sirius e James me ajudaram a ficar de pé. Peguei a minha varinha no bolso e lancei um _Episkey_ no meu tornozelo, fazendo-o voltar à aparência normal, apesar de a dor ter continuado a mesma.

Comecei a andar em direção ao começo da trilha e os quatro me seguiram, sem dizer uma palavra.

- Vamos deixá-lo ali mesmo? – perguntou James, referindo-se a Bouvié.

- Depois que você ouvir a história inteira, vai querer jogá-lo da Torre de Astronomia – respondeu Sirius.

Ignorei-os e continuei a andar a frente. Em pouco tempo, atravessamos todo o vilarejo de Hogsmeade e entramos nos terrenos de Hogwarts, refugiando-nos do frio cortante no aconchegante common room.

- E então, o que aconteceu? – perguntou James, assim que nos sentamos a frente da lareira.

- James! – repreendeu Lily.

Sorri levemente com a indelicadeza dele e suspirei, começando a contar o que acontecera guardando os detalhes sórdidos, já que não havia motivo algum para eles serem mencionados.

* * *

><p>A noite seguinte ao passeio em Hogsmeade não foi uma das melhores da minha vida e depois de ter três pesadelos, desisti e resolvi descer para o common room e esperar o café da manhã. Porém, nada nesse mundo me prepararia para o que eu veria a seguir.<p>

James e Lily.

Não, James e Lily _se beijando_.

Meu Merlin! O que eu faço agora? Pulo? Grito? Canto "Aleluia"? É, é uma boa ideia, mas não. Corri tentando ser o mais silenciosa possível até as escadas do dormitório masculino e praticamente arranquei as cortinas em volta da cama de Sirius.

- Padfoot, acorda! – falei, balançando-o.

- Ah, não, Lysa! – resmungou. – É muito cedo e já passou o primeiro dia de neve, espere até uma hora aceitável para me acordar!

Bufei e bati em seu braço.

- Não é nada disso, eu quero te mostrar uma coisa. Agora! – disse e comecei a (lê-se: tentei) arrastá-lo para fora da cama. - Rápido, Sirius!

Sirius gemeu de frustração e levantou-se a contragosto.

- Pronto, o que quer me mostrar?

Céus, ele está sem camisa.

Eu já havia o visto sem camisa, mas ele está _diferente_. Está mais se... hã, esquece.

- Está lá fora, então é melhor por uma roupa, porque está frio – disse.

- Certo, _mãe_ – respondeu e pegou um roupão e o colocou sobre o corpo.

Deixaremos a parte em que meu cérebro quase fez coro de decepção de lado, sim?

Quando chegamos ao alto da escada – onde tínhamos plena visão do common room – James e Lily apenas conversavam.

- Mia, eles são amigos! O que há de tão extraordinário no fato deles estarem conversando?

E então, James inclinou-se na direção de Lily novamente e eles se beijaram.

- Agora sim isso ficou estranho – disse Sirius.

- Quando isto deve ter começado?

- Em Hogsmeade, talvez. Eles sumiram por um tempo.

Sorri e apertei seu braço levemente.

- Incrível! – falei, controlando-me para não falar muito alto ou sair pulando de felicidade. – James e Lily estão juntos!

- O fato de eles terem se beijado não significa que estejam juntos.

- Estamos falando da Lily Evans, então se eles se beijaram, eles estão juntos.

Sirius deu de ombros.

- Posso te pedir uma coisa? – perguntou Lily, lá embaixo, no salão comunal.

- Qualquer coisa.

- Podemos manter isso em segredo por um tempo?

- Por quê? – perguntei e James fez o mesmo meio segundo depois.

- Só para eu me acostumar com tudo isso...

Nãão, Lily! Argh!

- Por que eles estão sussurrando?

- Como eu vou saber, Sirius?

- Você é uma garota, você sabe das coisas.

Ignorei o... foi um elogio? Bem, ignorei-o e voltei a atenção para o casal.

- Ela está rindo! – disse, exasperada. - Por que sussurrar, Lily? Vou chegar mais perto!

- Lysa, não! – exclamou Sirius e... rolamos escada abaixo.

_Ooops. _

- Que porra é essa? – perguntou James, levantando-se.

Merda, merda, merda... Posso abrir um buraco no chão e me enterrar?

- Hã, oi. O que vocês estão fazendo aqui? – perguntei descaradamente e levantando-me com a ajuda de Sirius.

- Faço a mesma pergunta.

- É, bem... desculpe-nos.

E, interrompendo o silêncio tenso que se formou, Lily começou a gargalhar. Vai entender essa garota.

- A sua cara, Sirius, foi impagável! – ela disse, entre risos e separando a palavra "impagável" em sílabas.

Ele estreitou os olhos em sua direção.

- Agora, explique-nos – falei, apontando de James para Lily. – Não a parte do beijo, isso eu entendi.

E prepare seu coração, porque o que você lerá a seguir pode ter sérias consequências.

Lily pegou a mão de James e, sorrindo, disse: - Eu finalmente entendi o que sinto por James e nós estamos juntos agora. Eu não quero mais perder tempo, porque eu sei que eu o amo.

Pausa.

Lily realmente disse isso ou...? Pelas cuecas rosa de Merlin! Ela realmente disse que amava o James! ALELUIA!

Se eu dissesse que eu fiquei boquiaberta você acreditaria? Senão, o problema é seu, porque eu o fiz. E se eu dissesse que não encontrei nenhuma palavra que pudesse expressar o quão feliz eu estava por eles que resolvi (quase) pular em cima deles e lhes dar um abraço, você acreditaria? É, eu também fiz isso.

- Eu estou tão, tão feliz por vocês! – exclamei.

- Aê, Prongs, já era tempo de conquistar a ruiva, não? – brincou Padfoot, enquanto enlaçava a cintura de Lily e a olhava de maneira dramática. – Como vamos manter o nosso relacionamento agora, Lily?

- Ainda podemos ser amantes, Sirius.

- _Como é?_ – perguntou James, seu pescoço ficando levemente avermelhado.

Pessoas apaixonadas são tão bobinhas, não são?

- James, por que você está tão retardado? – perguntei.

- É o efeito da Lilyzinha aqui – disse Sirius.

Ri e puxei Sirius para longe de Lily, antes que James tivesse um troço.

- Bem, deixaremos vocês em paz agora – falei, arrastando-o em direção as escadas do dormitório masculino.

- Boa noite... – acrescentou Padfoot com malícia.

Revirei os olhos e o empurrei com mais força, com isso ele subiu até o dormitório. Me virei para a porta do retrato e saí, caminhando em direção a biblioteca. Já que não tinha nada para fazer mesmo, eu iria pegar um livro e ler para passar o tempo e esperar até o café da manhã.

No caminho, porém, ouvi murmúrios irritados vindos de um dos corredores do quinto andar. Escondi-me em um lugar próximo o suficiente para ouvir o que diziam.

- ...mas você tem que se decidir. Ou está no lado deles ou no nosso – reconheci a voz de Crabbe, da casa de Slytherin.

- Mas vocês disseram que eu tinha tempo! – respondeu uma voz desesperada que depois reconheci ser de Severus Snape.

- O seu tempo acabou, Snape – disse Goyle, desta vez.

- Ou junta-se a nós agora ou sofrerá as consequências depois.

Houve um momento de silêncio até que Snivellus voltou a falar.

- Diga a ele que eu tomei minha decisão – disse. – Diga a ele que estou ao seu lado.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: Olá! Desculpem-me por estar postando hoje, mas o FF estava sendo um chato no sábado e não me deixou postar desde então. Sinto muito! De qualquer maneira, aqui está o capítulo, espero que vocês estejam gostando! Por favor, não deixem de mandar comentários (ou reviews, como queriam chamar), vocês devem ter ideia de como isso ajuda. Obrigada a todos que estão acompanhando a fic! Até sábado. Lys x**


	9. Capítulo 9

**Capítulo 9**

(Elysabeth's POV)

- Então, você quer dizer que Snape é realmente um Death Eater agora? – perguntou Lene, depois de eu contar o que havia ouvido na noite anterior.

Estávamos no Expresso de Hogwarts indo para a casa de James para passar o Natal. De alguma forma, a Sra. Potter conseguira fazer com que todos nós fossemos passar o feriado com ela – o que, vamos admitir, não fora muito difícil, já que Sirius, Remus eu não contamos, Lily estava namorando James e estava louca para arranjar uma desculpa de fugir do noivado da irmã, Lene não queria ficar sozinha em Hogwarts (ela não podia voltar para casa, porque seus pais estavam na Itália visitando alguns parentes) e Emmeline não desgrudava de Moony de jeito nenhum. Então, lá estávamos nós!

- Exatamente – respondi. – Goyle e Crabbe disseram alguma coisa com tempo que eu não entendi depois de Snape ter se decidido, mas eu acho que era alguma coisa com faltar pouco tempo para aquela decisão salvar a vida dele ou coisa parecida.

- Está ficando sério, então – disse Remus. – Mais sério do que já está.

Lily suspirou alto e aproximou-se de James.

- Não há mais como escapar – ela falou. – Ele está reunindo cada vez mais pessoas e o Daily Prophet já tem um espaço só com nomes de pessoas desaparecidas. É uma guerra.

Um calafrio subiu pela minha espinha e eu me arrepiei.

- Dumbledore vai achar um jeito de reverter essa situação – disse Sirius e eu quase ri de sua ingenuidade.

- Dumbledore é um só comparado ao exercito que You-Know-Who tem.

- Nós o ajudaremos, todos nós.

- Uma guerra é muito maior do que isso, Padfoot – disse Remus. – É incontrolável.

Ao meu lado, Emmeline fungava baixinho, tentando esconder as lágrimas.

- Eu só não consigo entender a razão de ele estar fazendo isso – comentou Lene. – No que o fato de existir pessoas muggleborns ou half-bloods vai mudar na vida dele? Não faz sentido!

- Ele é louco – respondeu James. – Não precisa de um motivo para fazer o que quer, só faz e dane-se o mundo.

Assentimos e ficamos em silêncio.

O resto da viagem não foi como costumava ser, mas conseguimos um assunto mais ameno e esquecer por um momento os problemas. Quando chegamos a plataforma Nine and Three-Quarters, logo encontramos com o Sr. e a Sra. Potter (comumente conhecidos por mim como tio Steven e tia Alicia) e passados os 'como você cresceu' para mim e 'você anda se alimentando direito?' para James e 'seu cabelo está muito comprido, deveria cortar um pouco' para Sirius, fomos para casa.

- Então, você é a famosa Lily Evans – começou o tio Steven, assim que – depois de termos nos livrado dos pesados malões - estavamos todos devidamente sentados na grande sala de estar dos Potters, a frente da lareira.

- Pai! – repreendeu James, corando levemente.

- Você é mais bonita do que ele descreveu – ignorou-o e continuou para Lily, que corara até a raiz dos cabelos. – E olha que James fez isso várias vezes. Detalhadamente.

É possível alguém explodir de tanta vergonha? Eu realmente espero que não, porque eu gosto muito da Lily, sabe.

- Agora chega! – exclamou Prongs e começou a empurrar o pai porta a fora. – Tchau, pai.

E fechou a porta na cara do Sr. Potter com um estrondo.

- Depois eu te conto o resto, Lily! – gritou ele detrás da porta.

Nós rimos e James voltou a se sentar ao lado de Lily, tentando manter a expressão tranquila, como se nada tivesse acontecido.

- Você realmente falou de mim para o seu pai? – perguntou.

James passou a mão nos cabelos, nervosamente.

- É, bem...

- Se ele falou? – brincou Sirius. – Ele tagarelava por horas sobre você, cara Lily.

- Até você Padfoot?

- Sempre aqui para dispor, Prongs – disse e recebeu um gesto obsceno em resposta.

- James Potter! Se, por um acaso, eu ver você fazendo este tipo de coisa novamente, eu juro que cortarei o seu dedo fora! – gritou tia Alicia que havia acabado de abrir a porta.

- Desculpa, mãe – respondeu, corando.

Ela o fuzilou com o olhar por um momento até que virou-se para nós, suavizando a expressão.

- Hora do jantar!

Quase que tivemos que carregar Sirius e Remus de tanto que os dois riram da cara de James. Demoramos cerca de dez minutos para chegarmos na sala de jantar. Detalhe importante: era ao lado do cômodo em que estávamos.

- Então, como passaram esse semestre? – perguntou tio Steven.

- Tirando todas as vezes que eu fui para a enfermaria, foi legal. Bem interessante – respondi.

- Como assim foi para a enfermaria? – sobressaltou-se tia Alicia.

- Um exagero dela – falou Remus.

- É, né, quase todos os dias é pouquinho!

Moony revirou os olhos.

- E os romances? – tio Steven fez a típica pergunta dos jantares em família.

Ele sempre pergunta isso. _Sempre._

- Ótimo – respondeu James bobamente, piscando para Lily em seguida.

- O Remmy é maravilhoso! Não tem como não ser perfeito estar com ele! – exclamou Emmeline com sua voz anormalmente aguda e abraçando-o (lê-se: envolvendo seu pescoço como um polvo carente).

Sirius engasgou-se com seu suco enquanto tentava esconder a risada.

- E vocês? – perguntou tia Alicia apontando para mim e para Sirius.

Eu e ele nos entreolhamos.

- Eu e... Sirius? – perguntei, lentamente.

- Não! Quis dizer como vão os romances de vocês. Separadamente – corrigiu-se, franzindo o cenho.

- Ou juntos, se preferirem – disse Steven.

Arregalei os olhos.

_- O quê? _Não! – exclamei, enquanto Sirius quase caía da cadeira de tanto rir.

- Certo, não dia em que nós estivermos juntos irá chover gnomos.

- Protejam as cabeças – sussurrou Steven, mas eu fingi que não escutei.

Depois do jantar, resolvemos ir dormir - não estranhem, nós passamos _horas_ dentro daquele trem! Lily, Lene e Emmeline ficaram em um quarto de hóspedes, enquanto Remus ficou no outro que ele sempre ficava, então era como se já fosse dele. Eu, Sirius e James ficamos nos nossos quartos.

Banho. Pijama. Pantufas. Ah, droga, esqueci da água. Eu não iria sentir sede essa noite.

Dito e feito, às quatro da manhã, lá estava eu acordada com uma sede do inferno. Desci as escadas, fui até a cozinha e peguei o maldito copo. Quando voltei para o meu quarto, coloquei-o na mesa da cabeceira e ajeitei o travesseiro e as cobertas e preparei-me para voltar a dormir.

Espera.

_Que. Barulho. Foi. Esse? _

Bufei de frustração e joguei as cobertas para o lado _de novo_. Aproximei-me lentamente da parede que separava o meu quarto e o de James e... _Ew!_ O que raios o James está fazen...? Ah, tá. Entendi.

_Ew!_

Respirei fundo e controlei-me para não bater a porta de James e mandá-los colocar um feitiço silenciador naquele maldito quarto. _Por que comigo, Merlin?_ Peguei meu travesseiro e abri a porta, rumando para o quarto ao lado, que pertencia a Sirius. Bati à porta algumas vezes, até que ele finalmente abriu-a.

- Mia? – perguntou, confuso. – O que...?

- Posso ficar aqui?

- O que há de errado com o seu quarto?

- James e Lily.

Sirius, apesar de aparentar não estar prestando atenção, abriu um sorriso malicioso.

- Exatamente – falei. – Agora posso entrar?

Ele entrou no quarto e eu considerei isso como um sim. Segui-o e quando encontrei-o novamente Padfoot já havia se jogado na cama.

Sobre o resto da noite? Bem, digamos que Sirius não parou de se mexer por um segundo e quando acordou parecia que estava com amnésia. É a idade chegando, meu caro.

- LYSA? – exclamou, sentando-se em um salto.

- Ah, bom dia pra você também, Pads – resmunguei, sentando-me também.

- O que está fazendo aqui?

- Ah, Merlin! Você bebeu, Sirius? – revirei os olhos. – Sons estranhos vinham do quarto ao lado do meu e todos os outros quartos de visitas estavam ocupados, logo, sobrou o seu e cá estou eu. Lembra-se agora?

Sirius franziu o cenho por um momento e eu quase podia ouvir a engrenagens do seu pequeno cérebro juntando as peças do quebra-cabeça quando, como se num estalo, ele disse:

- Ah! Sim, agora me lembro. Eu acho – ele balançou a cabeça afirmativamente e então parou abruptamente. – Quer dizer que James e Lily...?

- Parece que sim.

Padfoot soltou sua risada tipicamente canina.

- Certo, enquanto você planeja todas as maneiras que irá zoar James com isso, eu vou me trocar – falei, levantando-me. – Obrigada por salvar a minha mente e meus ouvidos de serem traumatizados para o resto da minha vida.

Calcei as minhas pantufas e me virei novamente para Sirius e o encontrei de olhos arregalados olhando para... _mim_?

- Padfoot? Você está bem?

Ele não respondeu. Ótimo, ele realmente deve ser retardado. Dei de ombros e fui-me embora.

Quando cheguei ao meu quarto, olhei-me no espelho e não vi nada de estranho no meu reflexo. Eu estava usando um pijama qualquer de seda preta, um pouco "verão" demais (lê-se: curto) para a época, confesso, já que era uma camisola, mas na casa dos Potters você não tem que se preocupar em passar frio. Dei de ombros para o espelho e segui para o banheiro. Tomei um banho, coloquei uma roupa simples composta apenas por jeans e uma camiseta azul-clara de mangas compridas que combinava com o meu tênis da mesma cor.

Desci para a cozinha, onde encontrei o tio Steven, tia Alicia, Marlene, Emmeline e Remus.

- Dormiu bem, querida? – perguntou-me Alicia.

- Depende do ponto de vista – respondi, fazendo uma careta.

- O que quer dizer?

Porém, antes que eu pudesse responder, James e Lily adentraram o aposento conversando animadamente sobre algo que eu duvidava ser do que fizeram na noite passada que me impediu de dormir.

- Isso que eu quis dizer – murmurei enquanto os dois sentavam-se um ao lado do outro.

- O quê? – perguntou-me Lily.

- Nada – disse, enfiando em pedaço de pão na boca.

- Lysa, você pode me passar o suco? – perguntou Lene.

Assenti e passei a jarra para ela.

- Bom dia! – exclamou Sirius da porta.

Aparentemente ele havia se recuperado da idiotice momentânea, já que caminhou normalmente até a última cadeira vazia – ao lado de Lene – e começou a servir-se.

- Ah, sim, antes que eu me esqueça: Lysa, você esqueceu o travesseiro no meu quarto.

- _O QUÊ?_


	10. Capítulo 10

**Capítulo 10**

(Elysabeth's POV)

Aquele estranho momento que seu amigo fala que você esqueceu o travesseiro no quarto dele e todo mundo acha que vocês estão juntos.

- Não é o que parece! – falei rapidamente ao ver as caras que todos faziam.

- Vocês dormiram juntos! – Lene exclamou, furiosa.

- Dormimos, só isso.

- Ah, claro! – debochou. – Por que você resolveu dar uma volta pela casa de madrugada e olha!, acho que estou cansada demais para ir até o meu quarto, vou dormir por aqui mesmo!

Se fosse em outra situação até teria rido pela maneira que ela disse isso, mas não era o caso.

- Eu posso tentar explicar ou seria muito difícil?

Ela não disse nada, assim como todos os outros.

- Por motivos nos quais não posso comentar à mesa e sem o consentimento dos participantes, posso apenas afirmar com total certeza que Sirius e eu não estamos juntos e muito menos fizemos o que vocês estão pensando.

Lily, percebendo o que e porque estava acontecendo aquilo, corou até parecer-se com um tomate e virou-se para mim, discretamente.

- Desculpa – murmurou.

Balancei a cabeça.

- Não se preocupe, mas explique para a Marlene, sim? Ela não vai acreditar em mim – disse, afastando a minha cadeira da mesa. – Se vocês me derem licença...

Me levantei e saí da sala indo para o meu quarto e fechando a porta.

Por que as pessoas sempre esperam esse tipo de coisa de mim? Como se eu fosse _dormir_ com Sirius! Que tipo de pessoa eles pensam que eu sou?

Fiquei um tempo no meu quarto, arrumando algumas coisas, até que cansei do tédio e resolvi sair de lá.

Enquanto passava pela porta de Remus, que estava entreaberta, ouvi vozes alteradas vindo de dentro do quarto. Aproximei-me.

-... e é por isso que eu não quero que você fique perto da Elysabeth! – dizia Emmeline.

- Emmeline, você não pode me proibir de falar com a Lysa, ela é minha amiga.

- Claro que eu posso! Eu sou a sua namorada!

- E desde quando isso te dá o direito de controlar as minhas amizades?

- Se é assim, é simples: ou eu ou ela.

Ouve uma pausa e eu ouvi Moony respirando fundo.

- Ela – falou.

- O quê? – ofegou Emmeline.

- Você me mandou escolher, Emmeline, e eu escolho ela.

Meus olhos se arregalaram e eu paralisei onde estava. Além de tudo, agora eu sou destruidora de relacionamentos? _Que_ _bacana_.

Ouvi passos se aproximarem da porta e saí de perto o mais rápido possível. Desci as escadas para o térreo e corri para o único lugar que sempre está vazio, a biblioteca.

Fechei a porta e recebi a escuridão do cômodo com alívio. Sentei-me no chão, tentando impedir que as lágrimas caíssem dos meus olhos e apoiei a cabeça nos joelhos.

Não era assim que eu planejava passar o feriado de Natal. Tudo era para ser perfeito. Lily e James estavam juntos, Sirius e Marlene tinham tudo para começar um relacionamento e Remus estava feliz com Emmeline, por mais que ninguém gostasse dela. Era para passarmos as duas semanas juntos, pela primeira vez, era para esquecermos os problemas, as provas, os N.E.W.T.s. Por que tudo estava dando errado? E por que tudo era minha culpa?

Não sei ao certo quando eu comecei a chorar, só sei que demorou um bom tempo para o acesso passar e eu poder sair de lá como se nada tivesse acontecido e quando eu o fiz, já havia anoitecido e muita coisa havia acontecido.

- Emmeline foi embora? – perguntou Lily, surpresa.

Sentei-me na única poltrona vazia da sala de estar.

- Arrumou o malão e foi para casa pela lareira – respondeu Remus.

Ele não parecia muito bem, o Moony, parecia meio abatido, meio em choque. Ele realmente gostava de Emmeline, afinal.

- Mas por quê? – perguntou Marlene, franzindo o cenho. – Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Nós terminamos.

- Ah, Remus! – Lily suspirou e levantou-se e sentou-se ao lado dele, abraçando-o. – Eu sinto muito.

Remus balançou a cabeça.

- Não estava funcionando há tempos.

Olhei para minhas mãos, a culpa me consumindo.

- Me desculpe, Remus – falei e me levantei novamente, saindo da sala.

* * *

><p>O assunto 'Emmeline' não durou por muito tempo, já que Remus não queria que comentássemos sobre isso. Não que eu estivesse reclamando, era muito melhor assim, por que a culpa que eu sentia não se tornava maior. Marlene acabou me perdoando por... bem, por ela ter entendido errado o que aconteceu e tudo voltara ao normal. Ou tão normal quanto nós conseguimos ser.<p>

O feriado passou rapidamente e logo já era véspera de Natal. Nós havíamos ido ao Diagon Alley há alguns dias atrás para comprarmos os presentes, mas alguns de nós tiveram que ir a lojas trouxas para comprá-los. Com a presença do Sr. e da Sra. Potter, as nossas saídas não eram tão perigosas como se estivéssemos sozinhos, já que os dois eram um dos melhores Aurores do Ministério e os Death Eaters estavam meio quietos por esses tempos. Será que era o Natal? Duvido.

Eu comprara um belo vestido para a ocasião, branco com flores vermelhas cobrindo-o por inteiro. Simplesmente encantador, apesar de saber que estando bem vestida ou não, ninguém iria se importar.

Muito drama? Pois é, acostume-se.

Eu andava assim mesmo, já que eu me sentia um tanto carente e acabara de destruir o relacionamento de Remus. E o fato de estar rodeada de casais não ajudava muito, se quer saber.

De qualquer maneira, nós todos estávamos reunidos na sala de estar, em frente a lareira, perto da meia-noite, apenas esperando para trocarmos os presentes. Estávamos tão elegantemente vestidos! Era até estranho de ver, já que nunca imaginara ver o Sirius em uma calça e uma blusa social ao estilo trouxa. E quando digo nunca, quis dizer _jamais_! Mas, devo admitir que ele ficara bem naquela roupa, bem, ele fica bem com qualquer roupa, mas isso se deve ao fato de ele ser... _O que eu estou pensando?_

É, enlouqueci, só pode ser. Estou doida, terei de ser internada no St. Mungus, e então descobrirei que meu caso é irreversível e terei de passar a vida inteira lá, sozinha com a minha loucura. Uma bela história para um filme. De terror, é claro.

- AH! – ouvi todos gritarem quase ao mesmo tempo.

Será que eles enlouqueceram também?

- Feliz Natal! – várias exclamações preencheram o aposento.

Ou não. Só eu sou louca.

- Feliz Natal, Lysa! – disse tia Alicia, me abraçando e entregando-me um pequeno embrulho.

- Já que não estávamos com você no seu aniversário, achamos apropriado cumprir a tradição mesmo assim – disse tio Steven.

Abri o presente e vi um belo anel com um brasão incrustado na pedra de lápis-lazúli.

- É uma tradição dos Potter's dar às mulheres um anel com o brasão da família – explicou-me

Meus olhos marejaram e eu os olhei, surpresa.

- É lindo – murmurei. – Mas eu não posso aceitar, eu nem menos sou da família! E...

- Elysabeth, você é parte desta família, sim – disse Steven, repreendendo-me.

Mordi o lábio e respirei fundo, reprimindo as lágrimas que teimavam em tentar cair dos meus olhos.

- Obrigada – sussurrei.

Ouvi Alicia rir e me puxar para outro abraço.

- Você merece, Lysa – falou.

Abracei-os e coloquei o anel. Sorri e eles se afastaram indo falar com James.

Falei com Remus, Lily, Lene e James em seguida e lhes desejei um feliz Natal, entregando-lhes seus presentes, por último fui falar com Sirius.

- Feliz Natal, Padfoot – sorri, abraçando-o.

_Merlin! Desde quando ele cheira tão bem?_

Sirius deve ter me desejado o mesmo, mas eu não ouvi muito bem.

- Devo dizer que esse ano foi bem mais difícil de achar um presente para você, dona Elysabeth – disse Padfoot com um sorriso brincando nos lábios.

- Eu quero saber por que? – perguntei.

- Eu não achava nada bom o suficiente – ele respondeu e, de repente, o meu coração começou a bater mais rápido. Certo, isso foi estranho.

- Considerarei isso como um elogio – disse, controlando a minha voz para que ela não tremesse e demonstrasse como eu me sentia tonta.

Sirius piscou um dos olhos e entregou-me um pequeno embrulho, um pouco maior do que Alicia e Steven haviam me entregado minutos antes.

- AH! – exclamei ao abri-lo. – Merlin, Sirius, é lindo!

Um colar com um pequeno pingente em formato de coração estava dentro de uma caixinha de veludo. O coração era azul, quase da mesma cor que a pedra do anel dos Potters.

- Obrigada, Sirius – falei, jogando os meus braços em volta do seu pescoço. – Muito obrigada mesmo.

Padfoot me abraçou de volta.

- Aqui, me deixe te ajudar a colocar - falou e tirou o colar da caixa e postou-se atrás de mim.

Sirius passou o colar pelo meu pescoço e eu senti um arrepio descendo pela minha coluna, ressaltando-me. Ele prendeu o colar e me fez virar, ficando de frente para ele.

- Ficou perfeito - disse.

Corei sobre o seu olhar e abaixei os olhos.

- Obrigada - agradeci novamente.

Sirius sorriu e afastou-se indo em direção a Lene. Segui-o com o olhar e os vi caminhando para longe de todos, isolando-se em outra sala.

Sorri levemente, presumindo que o plano de Lene dera certo.

xx

Mais tarde na mesma noite, Lene, Lily e eu estávamos sentadas no quarto delas e Marlene contava o que havia acontecido depois que ela e Sirius haviam deixado a sala.

- Primeiro, ele pediu para que nós falássemos em outro lugar, com mais privacidade, porque ele tinha algo a me dizer. Então, fomos para uma sala perto dali e ele disse coisas incríveis para mim, disse que não tentara falar assim comigo antes, mais abertamente e menos arrogante, porque não tinha achado um momento apropriado. Disse que gostava de mim há tempos e que desejava ter percebido isso antes e que tivesse tido coragem de dizer isso antes...

A cada palavra eu sentia um aperto estranho no meu coração, não era uma dor física e isso me assustou, de certa forma. Era um sentimento estranho. Eu olhava para Lene enquanto ela continuava a descrever o quão incrível fora beijá-lo, quando uma vontade súbita de arrancar os seus cabelos e usá-los como pano de chão me dominou.

Senti raiva dentro de mim. Me sentia completamente estranha, uma intrusa no próprio corpo. Minhas mãos se fecharam em punhos e eu reprimi esse misto de emoções e apenas sorri para ela, enquanto ela continuava a elogiá-lo.

- Você está se sentindo bem, Lysa? - perguntou-me Lily.

Assenti e levantei-me.

- Só estou cansada, vejo vocês amanhã. Boa noite.

Saí e tranquei-me no meu quarto.

Olhei-me no espelho e fitei o meu reflexo esbanjando normalidade. Franzi o cenho e aproximei-me do espelho. Não, tudo estava normal. Não havia nada para de preocupar, nada.

Desliguei as luzes do quarto e me deitei.

E então, eu estava em Hogwarts.

_Sozinha._

_Não, não estava sozinha, alguém segurava a minha mão. Alguém me guiava para algum lugar. Alguém que eu não conhecia._

_Nós percorremos vários corredores, mas nunca parávamos de correr, nunca chegávamos a algum lugar._

_Corremos, corremos, corremos._

_- Onde estamos indo? - perguntei._

_O estranho não respondeu, apenas parou e virou-se para mim. Meu coração acelerou de um jeito conhecido e um cheiro familiar invadiu o meu nariz._

_Ele se aproximou de mim e enquanto isso, seu rosto assumia outra forma. Ele estava cada vez mais próximo, tão próximo que poderíamos nos beijar e foi isso que ele fez. Seus lábios alcançaram os meus com suavidade, com amor. Era como se ele tivesse medo de me machucar, como se eu fosse quebrável. Era familiar, era quase como estar em casa. _

_De repente, ele se separou de mim e eu abri os olhos._

_- Sirius?_

* * *

><p><strong>NA: _hey, guys!_ Desculpa a demora novamente, mas muitas coisas estão acontecendo e está ficando cada vez mais difícil de postar. Farei o possível e o impossível para tentar não atrasar, mas peço que vocês colaborem. Tenham um pouquinho de paciência e, por favor, mandem reviews. Eu não sei o que vocês estão achando e muito menos se vocês estão gostando, logo, não é lá tão empolgante me matar para postar. Espero que entendam! Até o próximo... Lys x. **


End file.
